Going Back Doesn't Sound So Bad!
by Tremor230
Summary: AU! OOC! A classic "time travel fic" who am I to not try this? Summ: In order to fix few mistakes in their youth the Golden Trio of Hogwarts decided to made the unthinkable, going back in time! follow them as they revolutionize those seven years with the right knowledge at their disposal. Rated M just in case, please read the small A/N at the beginning and end. First Hp fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS PLEASE: this story will be VOLDEMORT BASHING, and I am not a good basher to begin with, is there anyone wiling to help me? Suggestions on HOW to do it will be appreciated, Pm or Review, Thank you ^ ^.**

**Why only Naruto? Let's try with something more...****_European_**** shall we say? I found a LOT of time-travel fics about the little ****_scar-head _****wizard and decided to TRY and do one myself, wanna see how it turned out? Then read and enjoy plenty, I'll wait ^^ ...**

**….No, really! Start reading it! COME ON! **

**...READ THIS, DAMMIT!**

**changed wand price from 160 to 16 I hope it is still awefully pricey**

" **Alohomora****"** – spells/Parseltongue

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Creatures

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts/Legilimency

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other part of the franchise...otherwise the last two books would have been TOTALLY different.**

_**I MAY have changed the ages of some characters as well as used few OOC moments, you are advised ^ ^**_

**Chapter 1: From Present to Past towards the Future, I guess...time-travel is complicated  
**

**London – November 15th – Ministry of Magic - Hall**

If you were to be one of the secretly _gifted _part of the world population able to comprehend and use the mysterious power of "Magic" you would still find incredible how under the busy streets of London, carefully hidden by layers upon layers of ancient magic (and more modern asphalt and metro's lines) a full-fledged Ministry could be found.

There men and women were on constant movement to be sure that the _Magical _population of Great Britain could continue prospering hidden in plain sight, regulating mystical creatures, magical sports and securing criminals to their right place in jail.

Sure, there still was some bigotry and the occasional bribe here and there, but the actual Minister of Magic was Hell-bent into stopping each attempt every time they present themselves.

In the main Hall a line of _Floo_ terminals, commonly know as fireplaces, could be seen spit out employers regularly with swirls of green flames as well as _swallowing_ them to send those wizards and witches where their presence was required.

At the opposite side of them could be seen a line of circles painted on the floor, recently added to permit or stop people from Apparating inside the Hall itself, and it is in one of those circles that one of the characters of our story will make his entrance.

As we said, apparating with a swirl of his black robes, a tall man made his way inside the ministry, his robe billowing at each step as every man or woman present greeted him with a little bow of their heads and a smile.

"Good Morning" The man said at each one of them, a warm smile on his face and a still young light in his emerald eyes behind the glasses he was wearing.

Reaching the service lifts he moved towards his office in the depths of the London's underground world that Muggles (non-magical humans) could never imagine exists under their very feet.

"Miss Britanny, good morning! Beautiful as ever, I see" The man greeted his secretary with a charming smile

"Good morning to you, Mister Potter, the delegation from Bristol just sent an owl with the results of that expedition in the site of the e_ncounter_" the woman said

"So? What was the result?" The Boy...sorry, _The-Man-Who-Lived_, Harry Potter, Head of the DMLE ( Department of Magical Law Enforcement) asked with child-like curiosity

"Apparently it was another fake...a Muggle decided it could have been funny to wear a costume and pretend he was a were-wolf and scare his friends" the woman said taking away her glasses to massage her eyes

"It's the third time this month, we can't move a squad of Auror every time someone fails to tell the difference between a TRUE victim of Lycanthropy and a drunkard looking for an easy laugh...please remember to them that they need to pay attention and check before actually call us, if they REALLY see a pack of werewolves not registered THEN they can call the ministry! I am a little tired of the ear-fulls I get from the responsible of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures saying that WE are the ones to raise those fake alarms" Harry said tiredly while passing an hand in his messy hair

"You know Sorensen, Mister Potter...he likes to keep everything under control" The secretary said smiling

"I know that he likes to give me headaches, that's for sure!" Harry said laughing and entering his office, the comfy chair massaging his body with its quality leather.

"Let's see what do we have here today..." he said going through a stack of papers on his desk

"I wonder if anything will happen soon, there are times where this work gets repetitive and boring" Harry whined as a little vibration from a mirror on his desk alerted him

"Gotta love how the Marauders' Mirrors made communication easier here" he said smiling and accepting the call

"Potter? Did you have a minute? I need your presence in my office right now" a female voice said from the other side of the mirror

"I am coming Minister, I'll be there as soon as possible" the link closed as he said that

"I wonder what is the problem now..." was the question in his mind as he was leaving the office

**Office of the Minister of Magic – few minutes later - **

"...For the last time, we managed to remove the curses from the Bludgers! The Quidditch World Cup can be held again!" the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports said scoffing to the Minister

"Until the last Bludger is fully Tested we can't let the matches go on! We can't risk another player turn into a screaming ball of purple fire because one of those decided to explode on impact!" The Minister answered rising her voice

"Ow, Come on! I thought that after resolving that _slightly malfunctioning_ Quaffles issue I had your trust in my abilities, Minister!" the man said whining

"Those _slightly malfunctioning _Quaffles as you call them kept turning whoever touched them into a rabbit!" The woman answered

"Into an Hare, but that's beside the point" the other answered waving his hand dismissively

"Oh Merlin, sometimes you are impossible" the Minister said as a knocking at the door made the two pause

"Did I chose a wrong moment?" Harry asked peeking inside the room with his head

"No, no, Harry, enter! I need help in dealing with him" the woman said gesturing him to enter

"Minister...if after seven years of school (plus an extra year due to the Dark Lord attack to the school), sixteen years of working as simple employers here and other eleven years as Heads of our respective Department I couldn't reign him, then I am ashamed to say that I will never manage that" Harry said grinning

"But you defeated a Basilisk at twelve and out-flied a Dragon at fourteen! You can do everything!" the woman whined using a privacy spell to seal the room and signalling to her assistant to not disturb her

"Hey! Don't talk like I am not here to begin with!" the man said with his ears getting crimson red

"I am talking to my best Auror, please behave!" the woman said glaring at him

"Mione, please! You too Ron! Stop bickering like kids" Harry said smiling at his two friends

"That's easy for you, Harry! You don't have every Quidditch Team breathing on your neck because _Someone_ stopped the World Cup half way to the finals" Ron said massaging his temples tiredly

"As Minister of Magic I have the Sacred duty of keeping everyone safe, until we are sure that every ball is as rules dictate we can't take risks" Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic said rising her chin in defiance of the red-faced Weasley in front of her desk

"I still can't believe you were elected, no offence, but a lot of Pure-blood bigots threw a tantrum at the news of a Muggle-born woman rising to your position" Harry said rising both hands in a peaceful manner

"It helps having the backing of the man who defeated Voldemort TWICE...and his side-kick" Hermione said smiling at Ron's fuming face

"I was NOT his side-kick! I was a valuable member of Hogwarts' prized _Golden Trio_, there is a difference" Ron answered crossing his arms making the other two laugh at his expenses

"Speaking of _why_ I called you two here, do you remember what day is today?" Hermione asked leaning back in her chair

"How could I forget, it's the second Friday of the month, the _Golden Trio Day_!" Harry said in fake seriousness

"Be serious, it's your turn to hold our dinner in memory of our time at Hogwarts, I hope your house will be sparkling clean this time too" Hermione said glaring at the bespectacled man

"With Ginny at home? The poor dust can't even _think_ about laying down, it's three days that she is moving war to the dirt, now that her Team is out of the Cup she is only focused into showing off how _sparkling_ our house is!" Harry said groaning

"She took from my mother, I expected no less! I pity you, mate" Ron said moving an hand on Harry's shoulder

"I was reviewing few things about Hogwarts lately, so tell me, did you never think about the past?" Hermione asked

"Can you believe me if I say that I miss our adventures at school?" the head of the DMLE said sighing

"I don't know you, but being petrified is not my best memory of my youth" Hermione answered

"Neither is for me puking slugs or facing Aragog and his little Acromantulas" Ron said shivering

"Well, I had to FIGHT the Basilisk, spiders and Dementors directly, but it was still exciting! The feeling of the unknown before us! The knowledge that if no-one believed us then it was OUR duty to resolve a situation! You can't deny that flying on Buckbeck was cool, Mione!" Harry said

"Hey! Hands down! She is my wife, remember!" Ron said glaring playfully at him

"Did I made the right choice in giving you that position at the DMLE, Harry? You still have that _hunger_ for adventure in you" the bushy haired girl asked grinning

"I was reckless with difficulties in following rules and orders, that's true, but I am 45 now, with the age comes a little self-control too...and that counsellor helped a lot in reigning my temper" he answered shrugging his shoulders

"That's true, but yes, I have to say that I miss those years too, we were so cool back there" Ron said smiling tenderly at the picture on Hermione's desk

It was a moving picture the three of them took the last day of school after taking the final exam at Hogwarts in their "second" seventh year after the final battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters ended.

"Same here, I admit there are times I abuse of the Pensieve in the ministry just to relive those wonderful years" Hermione said with a far-away look in her eyes

"Should you have the power to go back...will you do it?" Harry asked casually

"Hypothetically? I'll say _let's go now! _but this is not possible Harry, in history countless wizards, Dark ones and non, tried but no-one ever managed" Hermione said

"She is right, mate! I would love to go back in the past, a lot of people would be alive, like Fred or Sirius" Ron said looking down in sadness, his brother George wasn't the same after his twin's death

"I know, but changing subject...what was the gimmick of our trio?" Harry asked out of the blue

"The Gimmick?"

"Yes, what were our roles?"

"I don't know, I was the one to research and come up with strategies and spells while you Harry were the powerhouse of the three, I mean, a Patronus during the third year? I have adult Aurors barely able to summon a silver mist at the first try and you summoned one strong enough to defeat an horde of Dementors as well as being the one crazy enough to jump on the back of a Troll at Eleven" Hermione said closing her eyes in thought

"And Ron was our wild card/strategist and expert on the magical world...when he wasn't a jealous brat that is" Harry said grinning

"You will never cease to remember me about the Triwizard Tournament, don't you? I already said that I am sorry, okay? The Horcrux Hunt I will pretend it never happened instead" Ron said angrily

"That's good, I won't stop saying that spending those nights in that tent was the WORST year of my life! and the Dursleys helped me develop an hard pair of shoulders in that regard" Harry answered nodding

"So? Why did you asked about our _roles_ back there? What about that _going back in time_?"

"Because this man you see here, my dear Bookworm of a Minister, as _powerhouse _of the _Golden Trio_ AND Best Auror of the Minister of Magic for several years before being exiled behind a desk has FINALLY found the right way for going back in time" Harry said with a wide smile

"He is crazy...I'll call St. Mungo to reserve a padded room for him, you keep him occupied until the doctors arrive" Ron said shaking his head

"Listen to me! did you remember that little _Trip_ I made in Transylvania? And the _vacation_ in Egypt and Rome?" Harry explained

"Yes, Ginny spent two weeks as our guest wailing because you went alone, she thought you had a lover somewhere and were cheating on her" Ron answered

"I wasn't _relaxing_ because of over-working, I was creating a ritual useful to build a _Time Door_ to the past" he explained

"A Time Door?" Hermione asked

"Tonight after dinner I'll give you two the full details, but as for now I'll just say that thanks to the diary of Brutus Claudius, an old wizard of Ancient Rome, I discovered that legends about _moving_ freely inside the Time Flux were already well-known to the Magical community while Teothmesi II, the personal wizard of a Pharaoh, helped me in finding several myths about this little Wonder of Magic thanks to his notes, check those names if you want, the rest will need to wait after my wife's prized Roast-beef" Harry said getting up and leaving the room

"I hate when he knows something I know not...I am supposed to be the Know-it-all of the group!" Hermione said pouting

"I know dear, but I love you nonetheless...now...about the Quidditch World Cup..." Ron said casually with a charming smile

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she yelled angrily

**Potter Mansion (Former Malfoy Mansion) – That evening - **

"I still laugh whenever I think about how Draco ended up selling his old house to you" Ron said smiling as the trio neared the entrance

"Never try to not pay a debt with the Goblins, Gringotts does not like when someone try to _Steal_ their gold...and the price wasn't as high as I thought" Harry answered

"What happened to Draco's room?" Hermione asked

"I turned it into my study, I sent to Draco a picture of me burning his stuff for his birthday, last news had him working in a Goblin mine using his nails to dig the rock" came the answer of a evilly grinning Potter

Once opened the door Harry was tackled by a red-haired missile wearing an apron, as the two fell to the ground Ginny tried her best to suck away Harry's face through kissing.

"For the love of Merlin's red striped boxers, Ginevra Molly Weasley! I don't wanna see my sister trying to tear away my best mate's tonsils with her tongue!" Ron yelled enraged making the two disengage

"_POP!_ Shut up! I didn't saw him since this morning! Harry, honey...why didn't you sent an owl to tell me you were stuck at work? I was so worried!" Ginny said snugging into her husband chest

"Sorry, I was so focused working that I forgot" Harry said helping her to stand up

"The boys sent a letter from Hogwarts, they are okay and _professor _Neville sent us an invitation for tea sometime in the future" Ginny said dusting her apron and guiding the group inside

"Do you think they will mind if we make an appearance at school?" he asked

"For you I don't think they will mind, my love"

"We'll come too, I want to see how my little pests are going" Ron said

"Why not? It would be funny to see the school again, Ginny? Did you need help in the kitchen?" Hermione asked

"An extra pair of hands should never be wasted" Ginny answered as the two disappeared behind a door

"Come with me, I have a bottle of Ogden's Finest with our name on it" Harry said guiding Ron in the living room

"So? How are things with her?" Ron asked accepting the glass of Fire Whiskey

"It has its Highs and Downs, but I am happy like this" Harry answered

Seeing his friend serious expression from under the glass, Ron moved his wand to cast a silence spell on the room's door before moving in front of him

"They won't hear us now...Ginny is still suffocating like the day after the ceremony?" he asked

"It's even worse, last week she did _It_ again before laundry" Harry said

"_Sigh!_ What was this time?"

"An used shirt! Merlin, Ron! She was _smelling_ it and moaning! I have to check for spying spells every time I take a shower! At the beginning it was good, it made me feel attractive...but now it creeps me out! Yes, she is a wonderful woman and her playing Quidditch helps her maintaining her body in shape, but I have to slip birth-control potions in her food and drinks to prevent other pregnancies!" Harry said emptying his glass in one go

"Okay! I didn't asked you to tell me how many times you keep shagging my sister!" Ron said in fake disgust making Harry laugh

"Six times every night is still my record, without pepper-up potions too, but seriously...I don't know what to do, and you? How are things at Weasley's house?" Harry said filling another glass for him and his friend

"It doesn't work between us, Harry, at the beginning it was good for us too, you know...the kisses, the promises of eternal love, but now we are moving apart, still friends mind you, but the _wedding_ itself is just moving by...how was that Muggle word? _Iternia?_" Ron said shaking his head

"Inertia" Harry corrected

"That and the kids, we are trying to reach a stability for them, we don't want them to see their parents separate, and we work both for the Ministry of Magic, it's not like we won't see each other anymore"

"My only problem with Ginny is her _fixation_ for me, if not for that it would be perfect"

"That's not the whole problem, Harry" Ron said looking at the fireplace

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"What would you think if I tell you that my mother played the two of us like nice little pawns in her personal game?" Ron said in a cold voice

"I would tell you that I have already figured it out" he said nearing the red-head

"So I was the only one to fall for it?"

"No, it took me years to discern the Lies of both her and Dumbledore from the Truth, you seriously think that Molly Weasley, mother of seven kids, would _forget_ from where the Hogwarts Express depart after all those years? At King's Cross there is ONLY the 9¾ platform for the school...and something tells me that Ginny's _surprisingly_ similarity to me and my mother is not casual either, not from what you say at least" Harry answered

"It wouldn't surprise me if mum came confess that since Ginny's birth she fed her with Quidditch and the tales about you and your parents just to be sure that Ginny and you would end up married one day, all to have her precious daughter be the wife of _the-boy-who-lived_! Now I understand why you hate that title, just a bunch of hypocrites will be happy to remind you of your parent's death...and unfortunately I was one of them" Ron said shaking his head

"She made sure you would become my friend to have another connection to her family, but at the same time feeding your jealousy so you would stride to become someone important, better than me" Harry said

"Right in one! money and fame from the Potters and just to be sure here enters Hermione too in the picture, The Brightest Witch to ever grace Hogwarts, she hoped to have me marry her to have a little more _Brain_ in the family, her talent and being your friend would have been enough for me to achieve an important position in the Wizarding world, it worked apparently"

"So? What now?" Harry asked

"I don't know, but believe me when I say that I AM your friend, not because of my mother's manipulations, but because I care about you" Ron said fixing his stare on his old friend

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter how you reached your position, you are one of the best heads the Department of Magical Games and Sports ever had and we all know it, don't minimize yourself and your results"

"Do you think..." Ron said sighing with a dreadful look in his eyes "Do you think we were subjected to love potions back there? What if it was all a plan of both my mother AND Dumbledore to control you?" he asked fearfully

"I don't think those two worked together, their schedule was more on the personal kind, Molly wanted to raise her family status with both the money and the fame of my family name, even without being a noble house both Lily and James Potter are considered war heroes, putting them practically on the same level of any Pure-blood family...Dumbledore instead was firmly focused on him being the only one able to TRULY vanquish Voldemort, he needed my sacrifice to destroy the last fragment of his soul, there my being completely humble and self-less comes out, once it was clear that a piece of Voldemort's essence was inside me I was already _directed_ towards the path of the martyr" Harry answered

"And about the potions?" Ron asked

"Highly unlikely, in order to be subtle and stopping anyone from noticing, especially Madam Pomfrey since I used to spend a lot of time in the infirmary and if I was found _positive _to love potions then by proxy you two would have been checked too, Molly would have been forced to use slow-acting ones and _feeding _them to us regularly so to _plant_ the seed of my crush on Ginny and yours on Hermione...even if she used to send us sweets during the festivities those would have not be enough"

"Then there is only one last thing to do" Ron said fiercely

"Which is?"

"We go back in time, destroy whatever plans my Mother and that Old Coot have for us, stop Sirius, Fred and any other friend of us from dying and kick that Dark Bastard's snake-like ass so hard that he'll use the **Avada Kedavra** on himself in desperation" Ron said turning fully to look at Harry

"We?!" Harry asked in disbelief

"Yes WE! Me and You! It's time for the _Golden Trio_ to come back to the battlefield where we belong, but this time with the knowledge of what must be done without being three poor idiots easily manipulated by the so called _Adults_!"

"Like this I may help Ginny to snap out of it, maybe starting dating her sooner and you helping her at the Burrow may help her out of her personal fairy-tale" Harry said nodding

"Not this time, Potter" Ron said seriously

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"This time YOU will be with Hermione and..."

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled letting the glass fall to the floor

"Let me finish! listen, do you know what happened after we saved her from that Troll during the first year?" Ron asked

"We three became friends"

"Not exactly, she developed a crush on you" Ron said sitting in one of the chairs near the fire, motioning Harry to do the same

"But! But I thought you two" Harry tried saying

"I'll tell you the whole thing then, after that incident she developed a crush on you, as I said, it was a simple thing, a school crush we can say, that sort of thing the young girls like to talk about...by the time of the second year when she was petrified and we spent days near her trying to talk to a cold block of rock that used to be our best friend that crush started evolving, especially when she heard how you killed the beast responsible with only a sword, the thing reached the apex during your little trip back in time to save Sirius, by then she was head over hills for you" Ron explained looking at the other eyes

"I-I don't understand" Harry said

"She feared being rejected, during the third year she was still confused when we started getting closer, then our friendship almost was crushed to bits during that blasted tournament during the fourth year (And I have the slightly suspicion that the Old bastard _I have an awful lot of names_ Dumbledore was hoping to see us break apart) after that me and Hermione started finding an interest in each other...If you remember I was dating Lavender for a while before moving back towards our dear _Bookworm_, but deep inside I could feel that something wasn't right, and I know she was feeling the same, after that...well, we can say it was a series of events that bought us where we are now"

"And where are we now?" Harry forced himself to ask

"I saw Lavender again, recently, we had a good time remembering our little time together, _Won-Won_ nickname not included, and I found myself wondering if my life would have been different by staying with her, that's another reason I am asking you to add me to the whole trip thorough Time, Hermione doesn't know I am saying this to you, but we talked after you left her office" Ron said getting even more serious

"A-A-And?" the other asked

"We want a second chance...Me with Lavender and Hermione with you, she asked me to keep this thing a secret, she knows you would fight it in fear to come between me and her, but after all those years we understood that other than friendship there can't be any other kind of relationship between us, but I couldn't keep you in the dark about this, Harry! No more secrets between us, please! I can't stand anymore internal struggles between us, I am tired to wake up at night after dreaming about what happened with the damned Slytherin locket that drew us apart" Ron said looking down

"What about Ginny, Ron? What about her?" Harry asked

"Once we go back, IF we manage to go back, at the first sign of her _fixation _I'll write a letter to St. Mungo to have her under control of an Healer, the doctors will be forced to keep the fact I was the one to tell them a secret if I ask, my little sister was a victim of a manipulation just like you and me, she had her WHOLE life _programmed_ to follow my Mother's plan for her, I won't permit this! I will protect Ginny even if it will mean to Hex my own mother!" Ron said fiercely

"But..." Harry stammered

"Listen, I know you will make Hermione happy, she still has feelings for you and I am sure that if given the occasion she will be more than happy to be Mrs Potter...but, just to be sure" Ron said pointing his wand at Harry's forehead, jabbing the area where his trademark Scar was

"IF by any chance you do decide to have her as girlfriend, then you better be sure to never make her suffer, or her _Unofficial_ brother Ronald Billius Weasley will personally hit you with so many curses that even Voldy The Terrible will feel pity for you!" Ron said solemnly before putting away his wand

"Voldy The Terrible?" Harry asked failing to hide his smile

"Would you prefer _Moldyshorts?_" The other answered smirking

At that the two friends shared a long laugh, finally accepting the idea of going back together and trying to find a new happiness with their second chance

"Are you sure about Hermione?" Harry asked

"Completely! The Hell, Harry! If it was me the one you saved from that smelly giant I would have fell for you myself!"

"Sorry, you are not my type"

"Pity, I always loved your blazing green eyes" Ron said in mock hurt, making the two blow into another laughing fit.

"Thank you, Ron...for everything" Harry said

"No, mate! I am the one that should say _thank you_...you gave me more than I could ask, let's go now, my sister will tear me to pieces if I make her husband miss the dinner" the red head said as the two moved to the table where their respective wives were already waiting.

**Later – Potter Mansion – after dinner - **

The dinner went smoothly with small talks and compliments to Ginny's cooking ability that awarded Harry with a smouldering kiss, making a green-faced Ron understand _why_ his friend had the house elves helping in lacing the food with contraceptive potions.

Especially when Ginny's hand went too much near _Little Harry_.

"Ginny, my love, I will show to our guest my latest project, can you wait five minutes?" Harry asked gently

"Why you never show it to me?" the woman asked pouting

"It's just a little hobby, but once it is completed I will give you a tour of my secret lab" he answered smiling

"A secret lab?" Ginny asked surprised "Then maybe you will be able to _experiment_ on me there?" she whispered sultrily at his ear

"M-Maybe" the madly blushing man answered nodding, those were the times she went from _disturbing _to _hot_, and he was ashamed to admit he liked it.

"Oh, please! Take a room!" Ron said in dismay

"We have plenty of rooms here" Ginny answered smirking

"OK! Harry, please show us what you talked about earlier!" Shoving his sister away the red haired male member of the three pushed Harry and Hermione out towards the entrance

"Thank you" Harry said

"Are you sure she has _enough_? She was practically harassing you!"

"RON! That is something you should not ask about!" a blushing Hermione reprimanded

"Ask about what? He only has a nympho as a sister!" Harry said simply

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Ron yelled in rage, his ears red with fury

"Whatever, come with me, I'll show you the fruit of an over twenty-years-long research" Harry said guiding them in the basement

"Twenty years?" Hermione asked in awe

"I am trying to blow an hole in the Space-Time Continuum...you can't expect me to do it in a weekend after a brief visit to Flourish&Blotts" he answered

"Still, it's a long research to do" she muttered

**Potter Mansion – Basement – Harry's lab - **

Guiding his friends to an heavy-looking, black metallic door Harry moved his wand in a circle muttering a series of spells, with a final hissing word the door _clicked_ before opening

"Was that _Parseltoungue?_" Ron asked

"Yes, I thought that since there are very few _Parselmouth_ users around the globe I could use it to create a password to lock the door" he answered.

Inside the wide room they could see _How_ Harry actually spent those twenty years.

The far-away wall was covered in glowing glyphs and runes while an ordinate pile of square-cut rocks were resting under them, a faint red glow on the rocks _humming_ in tone with the writings at the wall.

The right wall was instead covered by pictures, notes and newspaper clips talking about what happened during the seven years of their lives at Hogwarts, treads of red, blue, green and white connecting a picture to a note or an article to another as to find a _pattern_ in the series of events that happened while the three of them were just kids _trying_ to have a normal life at school.

The whole left side of the room was occupied by an huge table with notes, potions ingredients, books and scrolls apparently as old as Time itself laying around the surface while a rather big cauldron was quietly bubbling with its content with a long wooden pole in it moving by itself near the entrance, the whole room _Smelled_ of Power and Ancient Magic.

"Holy Quaffles, Harry! This is downright creepy, there must be enough info here to cover every single day we spent at school!" Ron said pointing at the pictures and notes at the wall

"_The sum of all alchemy...the great secrets of sorcery...THE MOSTE DARKE MAGIC!? COMPENDIUM OF THE DARKEST RITUALS OF TWISTED TIMES!? _For the love of Merlin, Harry! _THE BOOK OF MADNESS! _Those are the most obscure books on dark magic that I have ever seen! Even Tom Riddle would have sold his soul to the Devil to put his hands on one of them! Where the Hell have you found all of this!" Hermione yelled in awe and Horror at the same time while reading the title of few of the books on the table

"Those and the ones adorning this library..." Harry said opening a cabinet near the entrance showing a collection of Dark tomes that seemed to _whisper_ to the three presents

"Are the result of few of my _vacations_ around Europe, few of them from Cursed Libraries or forgotten temples I sacked during the years, calling the Curse-breakers from Gringotts cost me quite few money, but the result is pretty good, it helped my research to go further...and before you two start worrying, no! I made no Human or Animal sacrifices to Eldritch Abominations or Deities of the Abyss, but what I plan to do is not exactly _normal_, so I had to study something more..._on the dark side_ shall we say" Harry said moving towards a trunk resting near the books to take out a shallow stone basin into which were carved runes and strange symbols, filled with a silvery substance seemingly cloud-like and at the same time liquid/gaseous in consistence.

"A pensieve?" Ron asked

"Taken from the house of a mad man I met in Bulgaria, Dumbledore was right, watching a memory from another point of view helps a lot" Harry answered positioning the basin on the table

"What kind of memory?" Hermione asked

"In order to be sure to change ONLY what it needs to be changed I made sure to memorize whatever happened at school so to know WHEN to act and when to stay on the side-line, unfortunately since few students died during Voldemort attack I couldn't have the whole picture, but a plan never fully survive its enacting" Harry said moving his wand to his head to take out few silver strands to add to the pensieve

"You took the memories of every students of Hogwarts?!" Ron said

"Not only them, but also few members of the staff, Mr. Filch, few owners of stores at Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley or members of the Ministry and _guests _of Azkaban...you have no idea how many people I had to Bribe, Blackmail, Ask or downright Plea to have those" Harry said positioning the last memory in the basin

"Why you didn't ask for help?"

"Too many people in this research would have called too much attention, I was under the Polyjuice Potion while I was looking for the right elements so to impede people from re-enact the ritual in case I succeed, just to be sure I Obbliviated whoever helped/saw me and destroyed to nothingness the places and/or documents detailing what I found, Time is a fragile thing, contrary to a Time-turner this may have Catastrophic results in case of Paradoxes" Harry said watching the others with tired eyes

"Okay, we trust you...so? When do we start?" Hermione asked hugging him

"WE?" Ron asked with wide eyes

"Yes, Ronald! WE! You two could and will create a mess after another if I am not with you remembering to your thick skulls that none of us is immortal...and I want to be the personal tutor of my past-self, may as well help little Mione to have a better time at school" Hermione said smiling

"If you put it like that, I can train myself a little too, I was on the side-lines too many times when I could have helped us directly, a little spell to change hair colour and face structure and we will be fine..." Ron said nodding

"Guys, it doesn't work like that"

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Hermione, this thing will _tear_ away our Souls, Magical Core and Minds before _shooting_ them in the past and forcefully shove them _inside_ our younger bodies, I don't know if this _Future_ will still exist as we enter a new Timeline or just disappear, if ever, we will leave behind a cold, probably mangled corpse while our _essence_ is sent back" Harry explained

"That sounds like really painful" a deathly pale Ron said trembling

"Probably, but being somehow _incorporeal_ will make the trip easier, that's why I wanted to go alone, the minimal mistake and the soul may go in a time period while the core into another! and _that_ would be unpleasant, if I fail at least you will be there for Ginny" Harry answered

"No, mate! _That_ is another reason for me to come with you, my sister will kill me if she discover that I left you to _die_ instead of stopping you, it's either this trip in Time or a Dementor's kiss for me" Ron said grabbing the other shoulders

"Whatever, so, Harry? When it will be ready?" Hermione asked

"Two weeks, the stones are finishing _charging_, then I will use them to build the portal, if you want to come with me use this time to build a believable reason as to why the three of us _died_ a similar death" Harry said watching the pile of rock at the wall

"Good, I will take a look at the ritual itself, another point of view may help adjusting the final touches, we'll say that I found an ancient artifact and you two wanted to help me, for the Wizarding world we will be victims of Dark Magic, this should be enough to explain our demise" Hermione said collecting books and notes from the table

"I'll send and owl to George so he will keep Ginny company while we are _away_ for that mission, like this he will be already there with her once our death becomes public knowledge" Ron said

"Be sure to cover the kids' future as well, if we are lucky this future will cease to exist and they won't grow alone, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared" Harry said giving to Hermione the last details of the research

"Okay, we'll see again in two weeks then, where do we meet?" Ron asked

"I'll send an owl with the details, don't worry" Harry answered as the three left the room

**Two weeks later – Area of the Ritual - **

The plain where Harry built the portal was now occupied by an huge stone gate, an altar stood in front of it with on the floor the drawing of a pentagram surrounded by runes, glowing in an ominous red light _beating_ like an heart.

"Here we are" Hermione said as she and Ron apparated in the site

"I smelled _Dark Magic_ from a mile away, let's hope it works" Ron said watching the whole thing

"I hope so too, but now we have another problem" Harry said

"What kind of problem? For what I saw the ritual should be perfect" Hermione said

"It depends on your point of view...how do you see being sorted into Slytherin this time?" Harry asked

"Slytherin? Why? Why should it be different?" Ron asked

"We are going back in time with the knowledge, power and our soul, the only difference will be that we are physically younger, to complete our mission without the others knowing we will be forced to be cunning and work from the shadows!" Hermione said in realization

"Noo! I already had an hard time when I was forced to have class with Malfoy and during Potions with Snape, I won't spend everyday with those two as house-mate and head of house!" Ron said crossing his arms

"We can try and ask the Sorting Hat to put us in Griffyndor, last time it worked for me, a tiny use of Occlumency will help us keep the Time Trip out of that thing eyes" Harry said

"Okay, let's get over with" Harmione said moving towards the altar

"Sorry! MY research, MY Ritual!" Harry said gently pushing the woman away

"Uff! I wanna play with the Fabric of Reality, Harry!" Hermione whined

"Next time okay?" Ron said trying to calm her down

Taking out of his robes two vials Harry started chanting the start of the ritual

"_Bones of the Past, You will show us the Path!_" As the first vial was opened a white dust flew out, forming a circle in the middle of the gate

"Dragon's bones" Hermione muttered

"_Tears of the Future, You will open the Door!_" Just like the first one, once opened, the content of the vial flew towards the gate mixing and twisting with the white dust until a black _Void_ was formed inside the gate, now opened on an endless Darkness

"Tears of a newborn baby" the red haired minister muttered again

"_Blood of the present, You will pay for our passing!_" Harry said biting his thumb, few red drops flew to the portal, making the rocks glow in a red aura.

"Blood of the summoner"

"_As the Gate is open, Present, Past and Future are now meaningless words in front of the Majestic power of the Gods, hear our plea and let us pass thorough the currents of the Eternity! Chronos, __Titan of time! Let us pass! Let us pass! LET US PASS!_" Harry yelled as the ritual reached its end

With a last _Roar!_ That made the earth tremble the black void in the gate switched into a watery image of Hogwarts, showing several boats approaching the school from the lake

"Our first year!" Ron said excitedly watching as their past-selves were sorted

"Now we need to choose _when_ we will go back, I was planning for the day of my birthday when Hagrid came to give me my letter, but since you two INSIST on coming with me...any request?" Harry asked turning to the other two

"Can we change it into two months before that? It should be during that time that my parents took me to buy my wand, I want to feel again the emotion of the choice!" Hermione asked

"Me too, Mum gave me my wand probably few weeks later, but I want to spend some time with Fred and George before school starts" Ron said nodding

"FINE! But you two owe me two months of Hell, remember it!" Harry said touching the runes on the altar with his wand, the image switching to a young boy wearing glasses sleeping in a cupboard.

"I forgot where those bastards kept you" Hermione said sadly

"Don't worry, I already have a plan for them, the Ministry say that an underage wizard can't do magic outside of school, but Potions are not contemplated...or won't be until dear Hermione here will become Minister herself" Harry said smirking

"That's better, I'll be sure me and Ron will _repay_ you for your _sacrifice_" Hermione said smiling

"Now, let's go! I'll activate the demolition charges around the place, after we passed the door the timed Portkeys will take our bodies to the _incident_ area and few seconds later the several charges I left around will pulverize this thing, no-one will be able to use this ritual ever again after us" Harry said nearing the _door_

"I am scared!" Ron said

"You always are" Hermione answered

"HEY!" the red head yelled indignantly as the laughing trio jumped inside the portal, towards their past and NEW future.

**Little Whining- n.4 Pivet Drive- Dursley's Home – Cupboard under the stairs – Past (present) -**

After feeling his body being turned inside-out before being shredded and forcefully put back together while on fire, the now young again Harry was looking at the _ceiling_ of his room with burning eyes and a sore body feeling like a cinder block, a pounding headache trying to open his head in two

"WAKE UP, FREAK! YOU HAVE A BREAKFAST TO PREPARE!" the _suave_ voice of Vernon Dursley resounded like a drill in the young boy's head

"Ron, Hermione...I fucking hate you two with every fiber of my malnourished, scrawny being!" Harry thought angrily.

Two months with the Dursley were as terrible as Harry remembered, but thanks to his _past_ experience he managed to stay out of troubles, the only problem was re-enacting the whole day his letter for Hogwarts arrived, but he hadn't spent days reviewing memories in a Pensieve for nothing.

"ENOUGH!" Finally Vernon yelled as the STORM of letters from Hogwarts completely invaded the kitchen of Number 4 Pivet Drive.

As expected the whole family transferred in the run-down construction in the middle of the F-ing Nowhere, curiously, Harry found himself smiling fondly at the smell of sea water while counting the time before his birthday

"Come on!...Come on!" Harry growled mentally as the watch on Duddley's fat arm reached Midnight with an excruciating slowness

_BANG! BANG!  
_

The thundering noise of Hagrid over-sized hands knocking at the door reached the boy's ears with a split-second precision

"FINALLY!" He yelled in his head as he erased the drawing he made using the dust on the floor, last time it was a birthday cake.

This time a picture of Harry choking Dumbledore with amazing details and precise cure of prospective

"'Ere ya are Harry! Methinks it's 'bout time ya read dat letter!" Hagrid said with a goofy grin handling Harry the One-hundred-Trice-damned letter to read.

"After this...SCREW the time-line and on to Business! The world won't save himself if I play the idiot the whole time!" Harry remembered himself as he Re-played the whole meeting at perfection, but the emotion he felt as Hagrid took out the Home-made birthday cake was totally real, he never forgot how good it felt receiving that little sweet.

**Diagon Alley – the next day – Gringotts -**

"Good day Griphook! We are here for Harry's vault" Hagrid said showing a little key to the goblin after emptying his pockets on the small creature's desk

"...And...about tha' Little..._Ya Know what _in the Vault_ Ya know Which_" Hagrid whispered showing a parchment as well

"Maybe I should say something like: _You mean the Philosopher Stone, Hagrid?" _Harry thought grinning to himself before abandoning the idea, he won't screw up everything...for now at least

"Come with me, please" Griphook said gesturing them to follow

"Griphook, sir...can I make a request?" Harry asked bowing deeply

"What can I do for you?" the creature asked with a pleasured sneer, just like every goblin he loved when a wizard showed respect

Taking out a little piece of paper he previously wrote Harry signalled to the Goblin to read

"...Uhm! Of course, if it proves right I can't see any problem with that, I'll take care of everything, Mr. Potter, it will cost a little extra, but nothing too expensive" Griphook said nodding with a serious expression

"Thank you for your help Griphook, sir!" Harry said bowing again

"Whad'ya asked him?" Hagrid asked curious

"Sorry, it's a secret regarding and Gringotts" Griphook said making the paper burst into flames

"Don't worry Hagrid, I just asked if I could work here one day, above other things" Harry lied with a beaming smile

"Then why didn't ya said so normally?" the half-giant asked

"Because it's a secret, in case I am no good as a wizard" Harry answered

"Gringotts is not like the Muggles banks, Harry! the Goblins don't take everyone, but I know ya will be a great wizard, you'll be fine with Dumbledore" Hagrid said patting Harry's head, making the boy's knees bend under the pressure

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Harry asked watching Hagrid nod

"If everything goes as I think, by night Old Dumber will be informed of this and the REAL request should stay a secret" Harry thought with a smile, for once the inability of Hagrid about keeping secrets was being useful

The brief visit to the goblin bank ended rapidly and now it was time for a little shopping for clothes, books, trunks and his wand above other things, the only difference from the last time was the fact that the pouch where Harry stored his money was directly linked to the Potter Vault so to withdraw all the money he needed, Griphook's smile when he did as Harry asked in the paper was downright creepy, but asking that pouch and a little favour for later in exchange of an Horcrux in the Lestrange Vault and the materials from a sixty-feet long Basilisk was deemed a good exchange apparently.

They even gave him half the vault content as payment for his information, a small fortune always helps.

"Ya know? I'll think that I'll buy an animal for ya...an owl! Everyone loves owls!" Hagrid said once they reached Ollivander's wand Emporium

"I'll go to buy a wand then" Harry answered as the two separated

Just like last time he had met Draco while taking measurements for his school robe, and just like last time Draco was a bigoted git bent on Pure-blood Supremacy.

"Now that I think about it...there was something different between the Young Draco and the one I knew and hate..."Harry whispered while entering

"AAH! Mister Potter! Finally you come to my little store, WONDERFUL!" Ollivander said smiling at the boy

"I am here for my first wand" Harry answered, differently from his _previous_ life Hagrid wasn't here this time, but he couldn't wait to feel again his wand accepting him, smirking as the magical tape kept taking measures of him he waited.

"We will start right away then! let's see...this! _Oak, ten inches, Unicorn's hair Core_" Ollivander said giving to Harry a slender wand to try

"I have to swing it?" Harry asked moving his wand

A near chair exploded in a ball of fire

"No, I don't think that this is the right one" Ollivander said taking away the wand

"Before I forgot" the Wand-maker said giving Harry a pair of protective goggles

"Why?" Harry asked, this hadn't happened before

"I had few..._issues_ recently, so I took precautions" Ollivander said wearing a pair of goggles himself

"Ookay! Any other wand?" Harry asked

For the next two hours Harry kept trying a wand after another, leaving the shop in complete disarray with Ollivander hiding behind the counter during each try

"A difficult customer, I wonder..." Ollivander said reaching the back of the shop

"Here it is!" Harry thought happily as his wand was FINALLY being took

"Let's try this..._11 inches, Holly, Core made with a Phoenix Feather_" Ollivander said giving the wand to the boy

"Uh?" Harry muttered as the wand felt only slightly warm to the touch, once he tried to move it the little object exploded like a grenade, launching Harry against the wall, as he saw few splinters embedded on the goggles he understood _why_ he was wearing them.

"It's the third time in the last two months that something like that happen, the girl was fine, luckily she received just few scratches, for the other boy I had to administer Healing spells to take away splinters from his eyes...and turning his nose back from being a turnip" Ollivander said dusting his clothes

"Are wands supposed to do that?" Harry asked groaning, still incredulous that his old wand exploded in his hand

"No, it happens usually when the magical core of a wizard is too much for a _destined_ wand to handle, even if a reaction strong like this never happened before, luckily the other two could still find a good wand here, so let's keep searching and..." Ollivander said before a white blur teared down the door of his shop tackling Harry, making him fall down again

"Harry!" Hagrid yelled running inside the store, finding a snow white owl _hooting_ happily while smothering Harry's hair

"Hello girl!" Harry said hugging his old friend

"Quite an affectionate owl I have to say" Ollivander said smiling

"I was talking with a friend in the store, I justa said that I wanted an owl and once that one saw me she teared away the cage and came here, I can take another if ya don't like" Hagrid said

"No-no! I love it, she is wonderful" Harry said as Hedwig rested on his shoulder with a satisfied _shriek!_

"She was my companion, maybe her magic _remembered_ me" he thought

"Well, before this adorable interruption took place...I was wondering if Mister Potter would have helped me with a little project of mine" Ollivander said gesturing Harry to follow him

"Of course, sir" Harry said following, Hedwig still on his shoulder, adamant on staying with him.

"You see, the art of Wand Creation and crafting is a focal point in my family, one of my ancestors is said to have crafted the FIRST wand ever, are you following?" Ollivander said as they reached a room in the back

"Of course, sir" Harry answered

"I hope you can imagine then what kind of impact a story like that may have on a young boy as I was when I started my studies of the Wandlore traditions of the Ollivander Family, well, I am a little ashamed to admit that I was a little..._Cocky_ shall we say" The man said unlocking a safe hidden behind a painting in the study they entered.

"What are you trying to say, sir?" Harry asked

"Do you know the _Tale of Three Brothers_, ? It's an old fairy-tale. In this story it is mentioned a particular wand, voices described it as the most powerful wand ever existed" the man answered

"But if it came from a fairy-tale, then it doesn't exist" Harry said, the image of the Elder Wand clearly in his mind

"Oh yes, yes it is perfectly possible to trace the wand's course through history instead. There are gaps, of course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but it always resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandlore recognize...Whether it needs to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands." (_A/N_ _directly from DH that I don't own_)

"And you found it?" Harry asked knowing the answer already

"Unfortunately not, but this is not the reason I am telling you this, my boy...here" Ollivander said taking out a long wooden box from the safe

"What is it?" the boy asked

"As I said I was a young man that was just at the beginning of his career, it was right after my apprenticeship in wandlore ended when I heard of that wand and learned that it wasn't an Ollivander to craft it...Let's say that I wasn't exactly happy" Ollivander said blushing slightly

"What did you do, sir? If I can ask" Harry asked

"I did what you youngsters call _throwing a tantrum_ and started researching the materials used in that wand in the hope of creating a BETTER version of it...I even went against another young wandlore student named Gregorovitch that I...Hexed for the materials for my project" he answered as his blush increased

"And this is that wand?"

"Yes, Mister Potter, I don't know if between the _Elder Wand_ and my _Black Rod_ which one is the best, what I ask you is, if this wand chose you, to send me a monthly owl with your experience with it, telling me if it answer to your will or if you _feel_ that it doesn't recognize you as its master...this is the FIRST wand I ever made, please take care of it" Ollivander said moving out of the room

"I don't know what to say, sir" Harry said in awe

"The truth is...I was waiting for you, Harry, hoping that none other wand in my shop would have been good enough for you so to take this out, had that being impossible, I would have destroyed it" Ollivander admitted as they reached again the counter where Hagrid was waiting

"Why?" Harry asked

"Let me show you..._Eleven Inches, Elder Wood, core of Hungarian Horntail's Heart-strings,_ the handle is in black onyx and blue sapphire" Ollivander said taking out the wand.

The handle was opaque-black in colour, in the middle could be seen two blue gems cut in a crescent moon shape positioned at the opposite side shining in the room light, the dull grey wood of the wand was crafted in high details to show three snakes coiling around the whole length before joining at their _chins_ forming the tip of the wand

"That's a good wand, Ollivander...but why an Horntail? Those are a bunch of angry fella!" Hagrid said clapping his hands at the wand

"Dark and powerful dragons whose powerful heart or bones are never used for wands, exception made in _this_ one I am giving to you, Mister Potter, the particular dragon of its core was a vicious beast that the Trainers were forced to kill before he could exterminate the others in the reserve, the Biggest, meanest and most Blood-lusted dragon of a species of already violent creatures. One of the men responsible of his care dared to call him the _You-know-who_ of the dragon-kind due to his viciousness and power" Ollivander admitted making Hagrid cringe at the comparison

"Can I try it?" Harry asked

"Of course and don't worry, someone said that the Elder wood is an unlucky material for wands, but the truth is that only a powerful and..._peculiar_ wizard can handle it properly, the black onyx, even if accosted to the Dark Arts, is very protective and is believed to bring good luck to its owner as well as guarding them against spells and curses, rebounding or 'mirroring' negative energy back to the person who sent it. It can also be used to increase endurance and bring hope even in the darkest depths of despair...knowing your story, my boy, I think it may be in good hands" Ollivander said handing the wand to Harry.

It was like being splashed with frozen-cold water, a sense of dumbness spreading through the arm to his whole being before a warm feeling overcame everything else, smiling he moved the wand making a spray of golden sparks come out of the tip.

"WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! Hohohoho!" Ollivander said laughing happily clapping to himself

"It feels...good" Harry said smiling

"Here-here! Take the holster, I made it just in case! It has a little spell that will make it grow with you, the head it's made with the bone of the same dragon of the core!" An ecstatic Ollivander said giving a black walking stick to Harry

"A cane?" the boy said

"After Lucius Malfoy asked me one I thought it could have been a good addiction, as long as it is inside the cane the wand can't be summoned or snapped by another, a spell will summon both back to your hands, the anti-thief charm, protective charm and silver tip at the end are all goblin-made!" he answered with a beaming smile

"How much? This seem expensive" Harry asked polishing the dragon head at the top of the stick

"Ten Galleons for the wand plus other six for the stick" Ollivander answered simply

"SIXTEEN GALLEONS FOR A WAND!? ARE YA CRAZY!?" Hagrid yelled

" Mister Potter knows the story behind it" The old man answered shrugging

"Here, I'll take both!" Harry said grinning while paying and watching the old man connecting the wand to the _holster_

"Thank you, and please remember our deal!" Ollivander said as the Half-giant and the boy left the shop

"He pay sixteen galleons for a wand...Bugger! money don't grow on trees, Harry! I know that...I tried!" Hagrid mumbled angrily while going on with the shopping

"I wonder how the old coot will take the fact that a SECOND elder wand is in my hands, I hope he gets jealous!" Harry thought smiling evilly

(**Hey! I wanted a cool wand for him, okay!? It took me three days just for coming out with ****this, I hope it wasn't too much ^ ^**)

**Hogwarts Express – half-way towards the School - **

"God! Molly couldn't be more obvious in her acting! I must have been a little idiot to fall for that!" Harry grunted as he finally sat in an empty compartment

"HARRY!" Hermione said hugging fiercely the boy

"Mione! Finally, how were those two months?" he asked

"Good! I even used a little _accidental_ magic to adjust a little problem of mine" Hermione said smiling, showing PERFECT teeth to her friend

"Eager, aren't you? Couldn't wait the fourth year" Harry said grinning

"Shut up or I'll make you!" She said

"How do you plan to shut me up?" Harry asked

"Like this" she said sitting on his lap and kissing him

"UUUMPH!" Harry said in surprise before returning the kiss

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Potter!" A playful voice said from the door

"RON! I swear it is not my fault! I..." Harry tried saying

"I believed we were friends!" Ron said glaring at him

"Ow shut up, you two! I know you talked before the trip, I can read lips very well so your silencing spell was useless, Ronniekins!" Hermione said sticking out her tongue

"At least remember that before the fourth year you two can't do anything else other than snogging" Ron said sitting down in front of them, Hermione still on Harry's lap

"Did you...did you saw my Toad?" A plump boy asked entering

"I saw it in the compartment next to this" Ron said pointing towards the head of the train

"Thank you, Gran would have killed me, my name is Neville Longbottom" Nevile said smiling

"We are Harry, Ron and Hermione, nice to meet you" Hermione said pointing at the others

"Are you two...you know..." Nevile asked blushing watching the position Hermione was in

"Yes, we know each other since forever" Harry answered

"Well, I better go or I will never catch Trevor" Neville said leaving

"We need to help him coming out of his shell, maybe presenting him Luna before the time will be enough, it may help him knowing his future wife sooner" Harry said

"Absolutely! the sausages at their wedding were amazing!" Ron said nodding eagerly

"Already thinking about food?" Hermione asked smirking

"Hey! I am a growing boy! I need plenty of nutrients to grow healthy and strong!" Ron said crossing his arms

"Whatever, here Harry, this is yours" Hermione said taking out a parchment

"THE MARAUDERS MAP! How?" Harry said grabbing the magical map

"You forgot that it was in possession of my twin brothers, before coming here I took it from Fred's trunk, they should discover its disappearance riiight..." Ron said looking at where the twins were

"THE MAAAAAP!" two people yelled in horror at the same time

"Now" the red haired boy said smirking

"You are evil" Harry said as the three laughed together

"Oh! We met Draco, he won't pester us this time" Hermione said

"Why?" Harry asked

"A certain Granger hexed them to stay with their arse glued to their seats until we arrive" Ron answered

"I told you! My hand _slipped_ over the wand, launching the sticking charm! The law about underage magic doesn't count on the train for some reason" Hermione said glaring at him

"What about the wands? I bet yours exploded too" Harry said watching the other nod their heads

"Yep! My mother screamed like a banshee when my brother's wand did that the first time, when at Ollivander it happened again she almost lost it, luckily Dad managed to use the always good _we are a pure-blood family_ to reassure the old man that we would have payed the whole sum for a new wand, for once the bigotry helped me, three galleons at the moment we took this and other three the last month" Ron said showing a long white wand

"The same goes for me, Professor McGonagall had to restrain Dad from jumping Ollivander after the incident, I guess taking back our _Older _Magical Core and fusing it with our _Younger_ one was too much for the old wands" Hermione said

"How is breathing through a turnip?" Harry asked grinning

"NO. COMMENT. POTTER!" Ron hissed as his ears turned scarlet

**Hogwarts – Hall – Sorting Ceremony**

_Because I am the Sorting cap! _The old Hat finished its song as McGonagall come forward with the list of students ready to be called.

"So? What do you think? Gryffindor or Slitherin?" Harry thought waiting for Ron and Hermione to read his thoughts with _light_ Legilimancy

"Sorry, but I don't want to go to the snake-pit!"Ron whined mentally

"Don't be a baby, Ron! We are way above their level, even if we are sorted there they can't touch us!" Hermione reprimanded

"Granger Hermione!" McGonagall called out

"Now or never" the girl sighed as she moved towards the Hat

"_Well, well, well! What do we have here!_" The Sorting Hat said aloud before falling silent until...

"_SLYTHERIN!" _the Hat yelled aloud

"WHAT!?" Ron and Harry screamed

"Trust me, follow what he said, apparently we have two allies in this mission!" Hermione thought making the other two read her

"I hope she knows what she is saying" Ron muttered

"Malfoy Draco" McGonagall called as the blond boy strolled confidently towards her

"_I am going to surprise you, blondie_" The Sorting Hat said with an evil smirk on his _face_

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" The Hat yelled with unadulterated glee seeing the horrified face of Draco

"THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE! I AM A MALFOY! A MALFOOOOYYYY!" Draco yelled as two grinning Weasley twins grabbed an arm each to drag the blond boy to the table screaming and kicking

"That's rich! Lucius will have an heart failure hearing this!" Harry said laughing

"Potter Harry!" McGonagall said still smirking at Severus Snape's desperate face after Draco's sorting

"_Here we are, what to do with you?_" The Hat said before falling silent

"I get that you and Mione talked, how much do you know?" Harry mentally asked

"_Enough to say...How in Merlin's name did you do it!? Old man Salazar never managed to build that portal! once I tell him what happened he will certainly come to you whining to know what he did wrong!_" The Hat answered

"So Dumbledore will know of our little trip?" Harry asked

"_No, I said that I will tell Salazar and maybe Godric too, but they won't tell anything, about me knowing instead...Little Potter should know that __**Magic**__ is above things like Time and Space (and Common sense too if you ask me) how do you think a wizard would be able to turn a matchstick into a needle otherwise? Rules don't apply when magic is present, Me and Fawkes will help you, God knows you three can make things different__" _Hat answered

"So? Why Slitherin?" Harry asked

"_Do you three want to screw Dumbledork, Molly and Voldy's plans? Start by throwing their planning out of the window from the very beginning by going in the __**Evil**__ house and go on from there!_"

"Okay, but you'll need to tell Ron as well, he may start panicking otherwise" Harry said

"_Perfectly reasonable...ah! Check Snape, appearance are deceiving_" The Hat said

"Appearance? Can you be more clear?"

"_No_"

"Charmed to not tell anyone?"

"_Exactly_" The Hat answered with a sad tone

"We'll take care of that, don't worry, we will count on you and Fawkes_" _Harry said

"_Thank you, now, since for now there is nothing else that we need to talk about, get ready to see Snape whine like a baby, because your NEW House iiiis...__SLYTHERIN!_" The Hat said mentally before yelling the House name

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Snape yelled jumping over the teachers table, trying to _choke_ the Sorting Hat

"SORT HIM AGAIN! SORT HIM AGAIN, YOU BLASTED ACCESSORY!" Snape yelled before a Stunning Spell courtesy of the minute professor Flitwick centred him on the back

"I think that a little rest will help Professor Snape to better _accept_ this...don't worry, Potter, I am sure that he will be happy to have you in his House" the little professor said levitating the unconscious potion master to his place at the table

"It would be more credible if you believed that yourself, professor" Harry said

"I tried at least" Flitwick answered shrugging his shoulders

"We will proceed with the remaining names" McGonagall said before glaring at the Sorting Hat.

The son of two of her favourite cubs in the snake pit?

BLASPHEMY! ALBUS WILL HEAR HER RESENTMENT!

"What Happened, Gerald? Why he is not in MY house?" Albus mentally asked to the Hat, anger evident in his voice

"_My work is to sort, Albus, no-one can force me to send a student where he doesn't belong! Not even YOU! He is Smart, Loyal and Brave, yes, but his Cunning Side triumph above anything else, accept it! _" he said before ending the communication

**Slytherin Table - **

"Don't worry, Potter, must of us are not Death Eaters in training, stick with me and Millicent and we will make sure to guide you towards the _good ones_ in the group, I am Blaise Zabini by the way, second year" Blaise said shaking Harry's hand

"And I am Millicent Bulstrode, first year" a rather..._Big_ girl said smiling and waving at Harry

"My first year too, I am Daphne Greengrass, I know that a friendship between us will bring mutual benefices, opposite to several followers of the _old times_ our families have a more _open_ view of Muggle-born and Muggle-raised wizards, your friends won't be criticized...from us at least" Daphne said in a polite, cold tone after moving a strand of her blond hair away from her eyes as she pointed at her, Millicent and Blaise

"I was raised by Muggles as well, I hope it is not a problem" Harry said

"The Potters were famous, Harry, in your case even the most bigots, excluding the Malfoys, will overlook that _detail_, I am Theodore Nott at your service, scar-head!" Theodore said smirking

"I am moved by the nickname, it must have took you a lot of time to think about it! It's SO original!" Harry said in fake awe

"Eh! I just met you! To create a perfect nickname it takes a lot of effort and intelligence" Nott answered

"Then you will never give him one, Teddy!" Millicent said smirking

"SHUT IT, MILLIE!" Theodore said angrily

"Why you two don't take a room somewhere?" Hermione said

"WITH WHO? HIM/HER? NEVER!" the two yelled at the same time

"You know what? My father used to be a Death Eater...I guess I'll piss him off and become your friend!" Theodore -_Teddy-_ said smirking

"How do you know that we WILL become friends?" Harry asked

"How could you not? No-one can resist my charme, I am just too cool to ignore! And _You-know-who_ was a megalomaniac if you ask me, moving war to the WHOLE Wizarding World..._foolish_ is just not enough to describe it" Teddy said shaking his head and whispering the last comment about Voldemort

"If you say so" Harry said smirking

"Weasley Ronald!" McGonagall called

"This is a thing I want to see! Wanna bet he will be sorted here?" Harry said

"A Weasley? Here? Impossible, those are so _Light_ that the sun shine out of their asses!" Blaise said pointing at the red-head

"Ten galleons!" Harry said

"I am in!" Blaise answered

"I say Ravenclaw instead" Millicent said

"Then is Hufflepuff for me, he doesn't look like a Gryffindork!" Theodore said

"TEDDY!" Millicent yelled

"Hey! A lot of them are arse-holes, you can't deny it!" the tall boy answered

"_SLYTHERIN_" the Hat yelled as the room fell silent

"Money, please!" Harry's sing-song voice resounded in the quiet room as the three mumbling Slytherins payed up the bet.

"Mum will kill Dumbledore" George Weasley said as the youngest male Weasley joined Harry and Hermione at the Green-and-Silver table

"Especially when the news of Harry being there as well reach her ears, brother" Fred answered

"_Sigh!_ Whyyy?!" a certain greasy head wailed silently

"Severus! What are you doing!?" Professor Sprout said as she was watching Snape crying with his head down facing the table, a long, animal-like whine escaping him

"A WEASLEY AND POTTER! A WEASLEY _AND_ POTTER! Why Salazar! Why I must be punished like this!? Just let me die!" Snape whined with yet another sigh and a noiseless blowing of his beck-like nose

"Maybe it's better for you to lay down a little, you seem stressed" professor Vectror said

"T-T-that's t-true, S-Severus! Y-you need to c-control y-y-yourself" Professor Quirrel said stuttering

"AAAARGH!" Snape yelled enraged, trying to reach for the Turban-wearing man to choke him

"**STUPEFY!**" the whole teacher table (minus Albus and Hagrid) yelled as several stunning spells rained on the Greasy-haired man, obliterating his shield and launching him at the other side of the hall.

"Prefects, please take care of the rest as your Head of House will be unable to take care of his duties until tomorrow" McGonagall said at the Slytherin's prefects, a satisfied smirk on her face as she was using a levitation spell to take Snape to the infirmary.

"It went better than I thought, for an instant I believed he would have attacked us" Harry said smiling

"Why professor Snape hates you so much?" Millicent asked

"When he was a student he fell in love with my mother, those two were great friends and she used to defend him whenever my father and his Marauders attacked him with a prank, one day Snape was arguing with Sirius Black, My father's friend, when my mother tried to have the two resonate the greasy git called her "_Mudblood_" completely destroying their friendship, when my parents married his hate exploded, to him I am a constant remainder of the fact that James Potter _Stolen_ his girl...as if it was my fault to begin with" Harry explained

"So he is basically throwing a tantrum since he was at school? Whining like a little girl because the woman he loved married the man she loved instead of someone that insulted her deeply?" Teddy asked

"In a word? Yes" Harry answered nodding

"Oh Merlin! That's pathetic, so he will try to make you miserable because he hate your father and you remember him of his nemesis, hey Daphne, do you think they make a potion to give someone a functional brain?" Millicent asked

"If it exist, I fear that Professor Snape will be immune to its effects" Daphne answered

"Okay, we need a plan here, guys! Harry? You, Granger and Weasley seem to be friends already, right?" Theodore asked

"Yes, we know Harry since forever" Ron answered

"Good! You two together with us should be enough to help our little celebrity survive Snape's tortures, I know few guys in the Fifth and Sixth year that knows him better than anyone, they should be able to give us suggestions about how to _appease_ the jealous git" Zabini said nodding

"Thank you, I don't know what to say" Harry said

"You are in Slytherin, Harry, people don't know this, but above the four Houses WE are the ones with the greatest _Unity_ between its members, when the whole facility only see you as a group of Dark Wizards you tend to keep your friends close to better watch your back, inside the common room you will be safe, I assure you that" Blaise said patting Harry's back

"The only problem of our House is that few of its members past and present choose to follow the Darkest path of Magic, we are cunning people, not Death Eaters" A red head from Third year interjected from in front of Harry

"Carson is right, Potter, my father works as mediator with the Goblins and was sorted here, but he would more likely cut his arm instead to have a _Dark Mark_ there" a pale girl said nodding

"My father said that I should follow his steps and join the Dark Lord...but I am not sure" a plump boy said looking around

"Vincent Crabble, Right? You and Goyle should think with your own heads instead of waiting for someone to do the thinking for you" Hermione said

"Are you sure?" Goyle asked

"We'll help you" she answered smiling

"Thank you!" the two boys said happily

"Who would have known, two Death Eaters less if we play this right" Harry thought

"First year! First Year with me!" A Slytherin Prefect called out as the dinner ended

"Let's go, Percy's stare is creeping me out" Ron muttered as they moved towards dungeons

**That Night – Slytherin Male dorm - **

"Harry? Ron?" a feminine voice whispered

"Here, Hermione" Harry whispered back as he opened the curtains of his bed, Ron was sitting near him

"I have to say that those control wards Snape used on the beds were a pain to disable" Hermione said as she removed the **disillusionment Spell** on herself

"Don't tell me, my bed had the worst ones, _casually_ of course" Harry said snarling

"Whatever, mate! So, what's the plan?" Ron asked as the privacy spell was re-cast around the bed the three were occupying

"First we need to keep _him_ under control" Harry said

"You mean Scabbers...or Peter?" Ron said with an evil smirk as he showed a tiny cage where a white rat was moving around in terror

"Hello, Peter! Remember me?" Harry said smiling as well

"A little spell to make the cage unbreakable and send a little shock every time he tries to run or transform and he was trapped, he can't even hear or see what we say or do" Ron said triumphantly

"Good, with him blocked we will be able to free Sirius before the time, I think we should take possession of the Room of Requirement tomorrow and make it our Base, from there we will be able to prepare every element useful for our mission" Hermione said nodding

"Perfect, I hope you'll forgive me, but this time I will have the pleasure to show to Snape how good we are in potions! I never digested that first lesson, _Where can I find a Bezoar, Potter? _What an arse!" Harry said grinning

"Me too, only you two can call me _Know-it-all_ without being hexed into oblivion, I take you two won't take Trelawney's class this time, right?" She asked

"And have my gruesome death predicted every ten minutes? Not likely, I'll take Runes this time" Harry answered

"As you wish, so we have a first plan then: Take the Room of Requirement, Free Sirius, stop Quirrel..." Hermione said

"I say we take the philosopher stone and switch it with a fake, when Quirrel reach for it he won't have what he need" Ron suggested

"True, and let's be honest...turning any metal into gold sounds appalling" Harry said

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled

"Hey! We may need funding to change the Wizarding world, I am not suggesting the Immortality power, but you have to admit that _back there_ if we had some more money few changes you made would have happened sooner, we'll just use that money for the right cause" the bespectacled boy said

"And buy us an island or two" Ron interjected

"That too, even the good guys needs a place to relax" Harry said

"FINE! But the gold will be used to help the others and THEN sate your greed" Hermione said

"OUR Greed, Granger! We both know that you wanted to buy Flourish&Blotts since you were eleven, and we had our ears almost bleeding for all times you whined about being forbidden to use Hogwarts library freely, all that gold and you will probably go on a shopping spree about books" Ron said glaring at her

"...You have no proofs about that" she answered blushing

"Before we go to sleep and start the plan...maybe it's better if I show this now" Harry said looking down

"Show us what?" Ron asked

"We _may_ have a little problem in this mission" Harry said still refusing to look at them

"What's happening? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked worried

"Look..." Harry said summoning his wand.

Moving his hand with little jerks a thin silver smoke came out of the tip, forming an image resembling a face

"What are you doing?" Ron asked

"_Hi! Can you hear me?_" the _Face_ said moving an opening it had as mouth

"Y-Yes? W-who are you?" Hermione asked

"_Ron, Hermione, nice to meet you!_" the juvenile voice said happily

"What...what's your name?" Ron asked getting paler

"_Me? I am Tom Riddle of course!_" the _face_ said cheerfully making the other two go wide eyed.

**Okay! Let's stop here with a little cliffy of sort!**

**As I asked in the First A/N (That I hope someone will read) this will be VOLDEMORT Bashing, not Tom Riddle bashing (The reason will be explained)**

**As for Harry's wand, I am a little confuse about the difference between Muggle Money and Wizards Money so tell me if I made his wand TOO expensive (Since it's Ollivander first wand he ever did and made with rare, expensive materials it is normal its price would be high) tell me and I'll change the price.**

**It's my first story about Harry, any suggestions to not go Cliché will be appreciated, Thank you ^ ^**

**Review/follow/favourite, you know what you prefer.**

**See you around! ^ ^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THIS PLEASE: this story will be VOLDEMORT BASHING, and I am not a good basher to begin with, is there anyone wiling to help me? Suggestions on HOW to do it will be appreciated, Pm or Review, Thank you ^ ^.**

" **Alohomora****"** – spells/Parseltongue

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Creatures

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts/Legilimency

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other part of the franchise...otherwise the last two books would have been TOTALLY different.**

_**I MAY have changed the ages of some characters as well as used few OOC moments, you are advised ^ ^**_

**Chapter 2 - Letters, Plans and Doubts  
**

**Great Hall – breakfast - **

The four tables representing the four Houses of the school were already filled with students eating their first meal before classes, the Slytherin table missing three students that Severus Snape excused in order to take care of a little unfinished business.

And because he still was recovering for having POTTER! And a Weasley in HIS house.

"I can't do this" the greasy git whined "Please let me re-sort them!" he pleaded for the umpteenth time that morning

"No, Severus, their place is in Slytherin apparently, so it is your duty to make them appreciate their new family" McGonagall said shaking her head

"Headmaster? You sure knows that Potter's place is in Griffyndor, right?" Snape tried asking

"I am sorry, Severus, but I can only say to do your best to take out the talent I am sure reside on those three kids" Albus answered.

He considered re-sorting Harry, but since it was impossible he modified his plans, staying in Slytherin the boy will see how dark a wizard can be since his/her youth, with the right subtle tutoring the Boy will learn to avoid the Dark Side, thus fulfilling the prophesy with more vigour.

"Where are Mister Weasley, Mister Potter and Miss Granger actually?" Professor Flitwick asked looking at the three empty seats.

"They have some kind of problem they are resolving, I permitted them to be late this one time, if I have to accept them in my House, may as well have as less problems as possible" Snape answered groaning, his morning coffee switched with FireWhiskey, certain days are not worth getting out of bed.

**Chamber of Secrets – in the Meantime - **

"Are you sure we can wait to take the stone?" Hermione asked as the three walked in the main chamber where Harry fought the Basilisk the first time

"The Mirror of Erised will be moved there after Christmas, we can't risk Dumbledork to see we changed it with a fake" Harry answered, once again summoning the smoky form of Tom

"_Yo! Need something?_" Tom asked happily

"Other than explain again why you are good? I still don't get it" Ron asked

"_Ronnie! I told you! When Harry's mind and Core entered his old body the backlash of magic purified the soul fragment inside his scar, but instead of destroying me I regained my sanity I lost after creating the first Horcrux, probably because the fragment transferring is not the result of the _Horcrux Ritual" Tom answered

"But why you killed Myrtle?" Hermione asked

"_Who?_" the silver smoke asked

"Myrtle, the ghost we encountered in the bathroom up there, she was your first victim you use to create the diary" Harry explained

"_No, my first _victim,_ if you want to call it like that, was my _father_, the arsehole that tried to kill me_" Tom answered

"WHAT!?" the three kids yelled

"_Yeah, the Old Goat must have inverted the ring with the diary apparently. No, the ring was the first one, It happened during a summer of 1943 at Little Hangleton, I managed to find who my father was so I wanted to meet him...it was not what I hoped_" Tom said with a sad tone

"What happened?" Harry asked

"_I was raised as an orphan, remember? I used to watch the other kids coming out of Muggle schools being hugged by the parents coming to take them home, dreaming that something similar could have happened to me...thanks to Hogwarts I learned of magic, I was a bright student so I knew how to research, reaching less than _legal_ help I managed to track _Tom Riddle Sr_ down_"

"What happened then?" Ron asked

"_I found a mad-man, once I have told him that I was his son he grabbed a knife from the kitchen to try and kill me_" He said making Hermione gasp "_If you remember I asked to Professor Slughorn how to create an Horcrux, it was really just curiosity what drove me that time, I never known what would have happened_" Tom said _looking_ away

"Go on, please" Hermione asked

"_I was scared...there was MY FATHER, the man I dreamed about when hoping to be taken away from the other orphans trying to skin me alive, once I tried to use my wand to use a __**stupefy**__ on him he reacted way faster than I though he could, jabbing the blade in my heart_" Tom said with anger

"But...you framed you uncle for Tom Sr. death" Harry said

"_I had a meeting with him as well...another one that tried to kill me, It was him to point me towards the Riddle Manor, our meeting was less than pleasant since he tried to kill me the instant I entered, rambling about _How that dirty Muggle abandoned his sister after knocking her up_...I managed to calm him down using the Parseltoungue, but in his drunken stupor he attacked me for being an Half-blood as he called me, I stunned him and took his wand and knife in case he tried to hunt me down once awake, in that moment I decided to put _THAT_ part of my family behind and forget it ever existed_" Tom answered

"And the ring?" Hermione asked

"_It was pretty so I took it_" He said managing a shrug

"Go back to the meeting with your father" Ron said

"_Yes, as I said, he had plunged a kitchen knife in my heart, I tried again to raise my wand when he swatted it away, we both fell down on the floor, I remember his eyes while he was rising the knife over his head...it was terrifying_"

"And?" Harry asked

"_I was scared, I remember the blood flowing rapidly and my vision blur, I managed to kick him away as I grabbed my uncle's wand, without thinking I used the killing curse on him...part of me wanted to just stun that man...but I was so weak...so angry...I wanted him to pay for betraying me, for crushing my dreams about a family_" Tom said looking down

"And then?"

"_I was about to die...I was desperate so I used the ritual Slughorn told me and used the Gaul's ring to create an Horcrux...it worked, it was giving me enough time to heal my wounds, but then..._"

"Then you changed" Harry said

"_Yes, it gives you Immortality, that's true...but it changes you, it's an exhilarating sensation that makes you want to create another and another and another, every time corrupting you more...from that simple fact it was a rapid descending into the madness_" Tom said

"You killed the rest of the family and framed your uncle, from there you decided to have the Muggles pay for your Father attack to you, each and every Horcrux making you more and more deranged" Hermione concluded

"_Exactly, Dumbledore never found out the WHOLE truth since Uncle Morfin's mind _Accepted_ part of the modified memories I implanted...no, that Voldemort implanted in his head, turning it in his own_" Tom said concluding his story

"Can we trust you?" Ron asked

"RON!" the other two yelled

"_No, he is right, listen, I already gave an oath using the little spark of magic still inside me and my WHOLE existence as insurance about being on your side and telling always the truth, other than that I can't do anything else to have you three to trust me, I am sorry_" Tom answered

"That's okay, we will give you the benefit of the doubt" Ron said

"Let's go now, if we can convince the Basilisk to work with us then the whole incident in second year won't happen" Harry said returning the group's focus at the task at hand

"Can't we just take the diary instead?" Hermione asked

"It doesn't hurt having a contingency plan, I would love to see that soul fragment come here and yell _Where the Hell is that blasted snake_? Without possessing Ginny of course" Harry answered

"Okay, if you say so" she said nodding

"**Speak to me Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!**" Harry talked using the hissing parseltongue

As the huge mouth of the statue opened the enormous Basilisk slithered out, its huge body towering over the three kids that closed their eyes before it could enter the room

"_As Impressive as I remembered him_" Tom muttered

"**Who are you? Who dare summon me?**" the Basilisk asked with its ice-cold _voice_ echoing in the room

"**I am here to talk to you, guardian of the House of Slytherin, the so called **_**Heir**_** of Salazar is corrupting your house! Where once cunning and subtle maneuverings reigned now corruption, threats and betrayal took the mantle**" Harry said in response

"Is in this moments that I wish to understand what he says when talking like that" Ron muttered

"Me too" Hermione said in answer

"**What you say is a grave insult to the house my Master created years ago, but why are you asking me? Why reaching my chamber?**" the snake asked

"**I wish to have your help, oh great guardian, if you can give me your permission, I wish to reduce your size, taking you out so to help you find a worthy companion to once again bond in exchange of your helping us in our time of need**" Harry said

"**My name is yours to choose, young wizard, as I just found someone worthy of my bounding, I just hope that your owl won't mind sharing, reduce me by using the **_**reducio**_** spell with the Parseltongue, chanting **_**in the name of Salazar**_** before the spell itself, then I'll tell you how to stop my eyes from killing or petrifying, a little Spell Salazar himself created to permit me to roam free**" The Basilisk said closing its eyes

"_You can open your eyes, guys, he closed his_" Tom said

"Good, give me a moment" Harry said as he took the wand out of his cane, with a new hissed spell the huge basilisk shrank in size, moving then around Harry's neck to form a _scaled_ necklace

"Are you okay, Salazar?" Harry asked

"**Salazar? I like the name, thank you, young master**" Salazar answered nodding before biting his own tail again to form the necklace

"Won't he kill everyone?" Ron asked as the trio walked out

"No, the spell I cast on his eyes can completely block that power or reduce it to just petrifying, once removed he will come back killing with a stare, I just hope the goblins will be happy with the old skins and fangs that litter this place" Harry said

"Considering his size I think they will be more than happy" Hermione reassured

"Ready for our great entrance at breakfast?" Ron asked smirking

"Of course! Remember the spell I taught you" Harry answered

"I bet this time Snape WILL attack us" Hermione said grinning

"I hope so, The Sorting Hat said to look close at him since _appearances are deceiving,_ but a little prank revenge before that is our right, especially after all those years of Hell he gave us" Harry said

"Fine by me, Let's go!" Ron said as they finally reached the door for the Great Hall.

**Great Hall**

As the door opened the distinctive _tack! _Of a walking stick could be heard as the _Silver Trio_ entered the room, Hermione in the middle and the two boys flanking her sides making the professors momentarily superimposing the image of a minister with her Auror escort, it was funny to see how much they were near the truth without seer blood.

Their dramatically billowing robes only adding to the scene, making Snape growl in anger at seeing someone copying HIS style and his **Billowing Spell**.

"SCARHEAD! What are you doing? Do you find funny mimicking my father? You will never be half the man he is even in a thousand years, so stop pretending to be him!" Draco yelled in rage, when he had heard that sound the first time he though it was Lucius coming to _rescue_ him, seeing it was Potter drove his rage to its maximum.

"Oh dear, Malfoy! I would never dream of soiling my image by pretending to be your father, for all I care, having those long, feminine hair may require too much time in the bathroom brushing them and I have better things to do, now excuse me, but the breakfast appears to be way more interesting than speaking to you, but we should talk some more in the future, Heavens know you may benefit from it, Ta-ta!" Harry said polishing the head of the stick before waving it as _goodbye_

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Draco yelled

"Ignoring you is impossible, a squeaky voice like yours is just too loud" Hermione said sitting down at the table

"You filthy Mud.." the scion of Malfoy tried saying before two familiar faces raised from their seats

"Is he disturbing you, Boss?" Crabble said as he and Goyle stud up in front of Hermione to shield her

"Don't worry, guys, but I hope that MY head of house will punish him for the insult he tried using, right _Professor_ Snape?" the girl said glaring at Snape

"I don't...I mean, he has...I" Snape muttered as his mind was going into crash.

Punish Malfoy will mean punish a Griffyndor, but the boy was his godson and a Slytherin misplaced, in his mind, in the wrong house, but then there was the satisfaction of punish one of Minerva's student, even if defending a friend of the thrice-damned Pott...

"One hundred and fifty points from Griffyndor, Mister Malfoy, it pains me seeing one of MY students use such a dirty insult, let's hope that Two weeks of detention with Mister Filch will teach you some manners and the next time will be the last as I will expel you from this school" McGonagall said with an hard stare directed to the blond boy

"Duh?" Snape said looking at the woman with a dumbfounded expression

"You hate James, right?" Minerva asked

"Yes" the Potion master answered defiantly

"Well, that boy was barely a toddler when his father was murdered, he never had the occasion to _know_ him or Lily...hating him because you won't forgive his father for few pranks is as childish as you can get, he is now in YOUR care so it is your duty to help his formation"

"Minerva, I don't think that saying this is necessary, I trust our Severus to be as professional as possible" Albus said

"YOU trust him, at the first wound he gets in _that_ house I'll force the hat to sort him again, just because his _head of house_ look to the other way, hoping that someone will hurt the boy doesn't mean that I will do the same" McGonagall answered, spatting _head of house_ as if rotten

"I think the same, Minerva, Lily Evans was a bright student just like her husband, I am sure that their son will be just like them! If Severus doesn't want him, Ravenclaw's door is already opened to welcome him" Professor Flitwick said nodding

"We'll see, I can already tell that he will be the worst dunderhead to ever sit in my class" Snape answered, enticing few groans from the ones near him

"That is...the basilisk of the chamber! Why he is around Potter's neck? Did he found out? HOW?!" Quirrel could hear his master's raging thoughts, but before he could answer the morning owls reached the Hall with their letters.

Having noticed Quirrel's face, Harry utilized the distraction of the mail delivery to cast a quick, but powerful, **Notice-me-not Spell** on Salazar, hiding the snake from everyone, luckily Dumbledore was too focused on his morning tea to see the _necklace_ disappear under the boy's magic.

The knowledge that no-one will ever remember of the miniaturized basilisk came when a red letter fell in front of Dumbledore nailing him on his nose, the whole Hall stood silent while watching as the Owler rose from the table until it was _face-to-face_ with the Headmaster, once it opened the amplified voice of Molly Weasley reverberated in the whole room, the Magic empowering her already raging yell.

"**YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT TRUSTING YOU WITH MY CHILDREN WOULD HAVE BEEN A MISTAKE! A WEASLEY IN SLYTHERIN!? IS EITHER HIM BEING RE-SORTED OR ME TAKING MY SONS OUT OF THIS SO CALLED SCHOOL! I KNOW THAT LILY'S SON WAS SORTED THERE TOO, THIS ONLY SHOWS HOW THE WHOLE SORTING IS NOTHING MORE THAN A JOKE! HEAR ME ALBUS! DEAL WITH THIS MISTAKE OR **_**I**_** WILL!**" the letter screamed in a deafening volume before slowly fly towards the green and silver table, this time talking with a calmer tone

"**My dear don't worry, Mum will take care of this, you too Harry, the Weasley family will save you**" the letter concluded before bursting into flames

Laughs wasn't exactly what the others were expecting from Ron and Harry.

"Don't worry, professor, I have no problems staying here, it only means that I am slightly more Cunning than Brave, if my brothers want I can even eat breakfast at their table, this if they don't want to cast me away from the family, of course" Ron said calmly with a wide smile

"We would never-" Fred said

"Cast you away" George concluded

"We thought you hated that House" the two twins said together

"Once knowing them better...I can say that there are cool guys here as well, in the first year at least" Ron answered shrugging, Blaise, Millicent and Theodore giving them the thumbs up

"We'll take care of him, don't worry! He will be a perfect Dark Lord by the end of the year" Millicent said smirking, making several Slytherins laugh, excluding the ones with a Dead Eater parent not in friendly tone with the trio of course.

"Nah! Our Ronniekins is not Dark Lord material" Fred said catching the joke

"Yeah, brother, Harry seems more likely to be a Dark Wizard, you can be his sidekick maybe" George said, several Gryffindor chuckling at the fuming red-haired snake

"Again with the sidekick thing" Ron muttered pouting

"HEY! WE are the smart ones! If anyone will be a Dark Lord then it must be one of us! It takes brain to Conquer the World!" A Sixth Year Ravenclaw said in mock outrage

"W-What's happening?" Professor Sprout asked as the four tables started a discussion about who among them would be the _best_ Evil Villain of the Wizarding World

"Or we are reaching House Unity thanks to Mister Potter and Mister Weasley sorted in Slytherin...or the Pumpkin Juice today was expired" McGonagall said watching as Percy Weasley tried and failed to reign the Twins from presenting each other as the NEXT Dark Lord

"S-Should w-we stop t-t-them?" Quireel asked while ignoring Voldemort's whining about how a proper Dark Wizard can't come out from any other house except Slytherin

"BULLSHIT! ONLY A SLYTHERIN CAN BE AN EVIL DARK LORD! I mean, look at me, I am evil! Really evil! I used to kick puppies just for fun and fart loudly during the funerals of my enemies! One time I even peed in the Headmaster cup without him noticing! ONLY a Slytherin can be so secretive and Cunning as to take a dump in one of the books in the library and then put it back on the shelves or masturbate inside a female class-mate's porridge!" Voldemort said making poor Quirrel vacate his breakfast with the image the Spirit was projecting to show his point.

"Are you okay, Quirinus?" Flitwick asked

"Y-yes...just a little...n-nausea" the stuttering professor said trying to stop the images from burning themselves in his brain

"Luckily is time for the classes to start, you will see how this will be just an isolated accident, no need to make a fuss over it," Dumbledore said, fuming at the idea of the young generation lacking the respect towards the figures of Dark Lords and Leaders of Light

"What if Voldemort manage to come back? He may hear about this and start looking for revenge, it may be the ruin of us all!" Albus thought as his mind started racing through a catastrophic scenario after another

"I hate Potter and I will kill him, I hate the Muggles and I will kill them, I hate Albus and I will kill him, I hate myself...and I will kill EVERYONE ELSE!" Voldemort whined while he and the body he was possessing walked out to class.

"Good, now he is depressed!" Quirrel thought groaning.

It's gonna be a LOOOONG day for him.

**Hogwarts - Potion Class **

As the trio remembered, Snape started the lesson entering the class without a word before scribing the instruction for a **Boil Cure** potion at the blackboard, as he finished writing he cast away the chalk before moving his glaze on the class.

Gulping down in dismay at seeing both Weasley and the Potter spawn with the green colours of his House sitting at the first row he addressed the students.

"You are here to learn the subtle and precise art of potion making. There will be no foolish wand waving in this class so those who have got them out had best put them away now," he paused at the faint scramble of students hurrying to stow their wands away, showing a disapproving sneer he continued with his introduction speech.

"I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper in death. That is," here he managed a feral smile "If you aren't like the bunch of dunderheads I usually have the displeasure to teach."

Harry and Ron smirked challenging while Hermione was consoling the trembling Neville sitting near her about them helping him.

"Potter!" Snape barked out from his desk, cloak moving as if in a storm even if he stood perfectly still.

Harry looked as if ready to burst up laughing "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"What would I get if I added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's grin was almost splitting his face in two now, the bastard asked a 4th year question hoping he didn't know the answer. Not this time.

"I believe you would get a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the **draught of living death**" he answered

"That's...Correct?" He said as his eyes going wide

"He isn't supposed to know! Let's see with an harder question" Snape though narrowing his eyes at the boy

"Another one, Potter! Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir, but even if good with most poisons it's always better analyze a sample and create a proper antidote instead of taking a Bezoar and hoping for the best" Harry answered

"T-the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape tried asking, there was NO WAY that the brat will be able to answer THAT! It was OWL Material!

Harry smirked again before answering "There is no difference, Professor, those are two of the names used for the plant of aconite."

"All correct, 30 points to Slytherin for your answers." the man replied mechanically, only his inhuman self-control stopping the shock from appearing evident

The first years Slytherins all shared a satisfied smirk, following Harry's suggestion they started copying down his answers

The Gryffindor-dressed Draco simply sat there, his mind trying to decipher whatever jargon came out of Harry's mouth.

Snape stood silent as the class moved to brew the potion following the instruction at the board behind him, he was still trying to understand how was possible that THE SON OF JAMES BLOODY POTTER! Managed to answer.

"Lily was a genius in potion...can it be that a spark of that talent reached her son? NO! I am sure that he will be a copy of his blasted father, an arrogant, attention-seeking git, I can see it in his eyes..." Snape thought glaring at the boy, whose emerald eyes were glaring back at him from over a perfectly made **Boil Cure, **the same strength Lily's stare used to have was now behind HER son's.

A brief glimpse of Lily's ghost hovering behind the boy with crossed arms while scowling at him drove the point at home.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Harry asked

"Just pay attention, Potter! Just because you are famous doesn't mean the cauldron won't explode if you make a mistake" the Professor answered

"Explode? Hardly with this potion, even if for most cases a **Skin Purifier** potion is a better solution than this, it requires half the time to prepare too, sure with that you risk to turn the skin green if you don't stew anti-clockwise at least three times every few seconds...but nothing is perfect" Harry said shrugging

"Uh?...yes...I guess I can at least concur with that" Snape said as his amazement returned

"Something is fishy here! He CAN'T be as good as Lily! He IS James son! I need to see what he is hiding, his posture is not one an eleven year old kid should have!" The greasy man thought angrily.

At five minutes before the end, Snape started circling around the class, supervising the work with snarly remarks or veiled insults at this or that student, the Gryffindor trimming of Draco's robes stopping him from praising how he was chopping the ingredients.

Watching as Harry was giving the final touches to his cauldron, a PERFECTLY made potion boiling inside it, Snape's eyes fell on the walking stick resting at Harry's side.

Smirking deviously he decided to attack it, with the excuse of snapping an _inappropriate_ object he may _accidentally_ snap the brat's wand, feigning ignorance at it being an holster would be easy.

"**Accio Walking Stick**" Snape muttered from behind the boy, but to his surprise a little barrier appeared around the object, stopping the spell

"What!?" the man roared grabbing the offending object by hand

"That's my wand holster, Professor, did you like it?" Harry asked innocently

"It's against the rules taking THIS kind of objects here, Potter!" Snape said glaring at the boy

"Not exactly, the rules do not stop any student from purchasing an holster for their wand, as Mister Ollivander can confirm, _that_ is mine" Harry said

"No sense, I'll snap this and then we will talk about detention for possessing an Inappropriate Accessory!" Snape said with unadulterated glee as he raised the stick with both hands

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harry said casually

"Are you threatening a professor, Potter? Your insubordination knows no limits! THERE!" the Professor said as he moved the stick down rapidly against his rising knee, making a clear _Snap!_ Resound in the room.

"AAAAARGH!" Snape yelled as he was jumping on the spot, trying to soothe the agonizing pain in his broken knee.

"**Here!**" Harry ordered making the stick appear in his hand, checking for damages.

"It's goblin-made, Professor, almost indestructible, that's why I tried to warn you" he explained.

"DAMN YOU! That's it! There is something wrong here!" Snape yelled as the signal of the end of class reached the dungeons, his wand moving to adjust his injury a little.

As the class was emptying, a foaming-at-the-mouth Snape pointed his wand at Harry's back, focusing every drop of his power in the mind-reading spell.

"Potter, stay back in class...**Legilimens!**" making the boy remain in class alone, the potion master launched his mental attack, focused on discovering why a boy that by Albus' words should be totally ignorant of the Magical World knew so much.

Snape loved the art of _Legilimency_, every time he used it on someone he remembered when he tried jumping from an high cliff down to the sea, the sensation when entering another mind was to him the same as entering the water after that long fall.

And so it was again for him, he could almost feel on his face the wind around him as he jumped from said cliff towards the water that was Harry's mind.

Only for the greasy idiot to nail with Laser-guided precision the rock resting barely under the surface of the water, the impact against Harry's mind defences turning Snape's brain to mush for an instant and making him wonder if it was possible to spit out some teeth from that kind of crash.

Before unconsciousness claimed Severus Snape, a picture of a brick wall with the sign _Sorry, We are Closed_ momentarily flashed before his eyes, then the Nothingness finally embraced him, the next class would find him laying on the floor with a pained expression on his face.

"So? What did he said?" Hermione asked as the three walked to the next class.

"Bah! He tried to enter my mind, I blasted my shield at maximum and watched as he crashed against them, I left him _resting_ on the floor"

"Poor, Greasy Git, any idea for a prank to use on him?" Ron asked

"I have some ideas, but let's wait few days, just to give him time to recover" Harry answered

**Dumbledore's Office – in the meantime - **

"Are you sure, Ollivander? The wand exploded?" Albus asked with his head in the fireplace

"Of course! Poor kid was blasted to the wall, luckily he managed to find a good wand, oh well...a perfect wand if I have to say hohoho!" the wand-maker said giggling

"What kind of wand was that?" the Headmaster asked, worry not surfacing in his tone

"You know I am not supposed to divulge this kind of information" Ollivander said turning serious

"You mean you don't trust me? I just want to make sure that the Saviour of our world has a proper instrument to defend himself" Albus said in his best grand-fatherly tone, making Ollivander growl in anger

"I have you know that the Ollivander family crafts wands since the times of Merlin himself! MY wands are precisely created by balancing Every. Single. Component to the highest degree...if you so much wish to know, Mister Potter's wand was made with Elder Wood, Hungarian Horntail's Heartstrings Core and with an handle in black onyx and blue sapphire! A piece of art that I know not even YOU are worth using! Good bye Dumbledore, call me again if you need something, but just remember, I take wandelore very seriously, not underestimate nor the boy nor the wand, because I am certain that you will regret it" Ollivander said with a last glare before closing the link.

"Elder wood? Another elder wand is in the school? And that core...such a _Dark_ dragon used for that, the black onyx too worries me, I had planned for the lad to have a sister wand for his fight against Voldemort, the prophecy said that the Dark Lord would have marked his nemesis as an _Equal,_ I hoped that this way Harry would have been able to take a wand with the second feather of Fawkes, thus fulfilling the required details even more...for that to explode, it means that the boy is more _powerful_ than what I thought...Uhm!" Albus said moving towards the cabinet in his office, several silver objects lying silently on the shelves

"Let's see...his power..." the Headmaster said tapping one with his wand.

With a subtle whistle the little thing crumbled to dust as the magical wood touched it

"Uh? That's strange" Albus muttered trying the others

"No, this too, even the one about the mental state and the one checking his health!" the old man said in dismay as one after another the checking instruments died down, either turning black, disassembling or downright exploding, the only one left was the one monitoring the wards at Privet Drive and that too was _agonizing_.

"The wand explosion must have removed them...I will be forced to cast them again before the end of the year" Dumbledore said not noticing the knowing smirk on both Sorting Hat and Fawkes

"_What's wrong Albus? Did your toys fail? It may mean that Harry is turning Dark! Maybe he will even join the Dark Lord if he returns or start sacrificing virgins to the Darkness after violating them!_" The Hat said in mock fear, the Phoenix chirping loudly in a bird-version of a laugh

"It's not something to joke about! I need those charms to work, we can't afford the only one able to defeat Tom to turn Dark, damage-control must be done!" Dumbledore snapped angrily

"_Then you should worry about him being in Slytherin, for all you don't want to admit it, Snape hates the boy, if your pet Death-Eater start harassing Harry with all the hate he has for James THEN we may have a problem_" the old Hat said

"Severus will behave, if I can't re-sort Harry then HE will act like a mature man, I won't have the last hope of the Light betray us because Snape didn't want to leave behind some petty feelings, I will be forced to _play_ with those pieces, but this Game of Chess will follow MY rules!" Albus said moving towards the library, he still had to find HOW Voldemort managed to defy death, he had some doubts about using an Horcrux, but he was not entirely certain yet.

"_A game of chess? This is what you see in this situation? Poor fool, you even failed to notice how the Elder Wand in your hands stopped obeying you, that too can feel its TRUE Master here in the castle, the boy removed those charms the instant he entered here and I will be damned if you will use them again, you and Tom had _played_ with our lives long enough, this time things will go different_" the Hat thought glaring at Dumbledore's back

With a subtle flash of flames Fawkes' body crumbled to dust, the now Baby-young Phoenix had a certain Diary to retrieve and did not want to wait another month before burn and then have a new body, luckily wards against his kind had still to be discovered so it will be easy to take the Horcrux once able to fly again.

"Fawkes?" Albus asked watching the empty perch and the little bird quietly sleeping in his own ashes

"_Probably tired of waiting_" The Hat said

"Strange, he burned a month earlier this time..." the old man mused going back to his research.

**The Burrow – few hours later -**

A old owl managed to enter the kitchen after the third try where he slammed against the window, landing tiredly on the table with a soft _Plomp!_ Littering the room with feathers it showed the letter attached to his talon

"Errol is getting really too old, but for now we can't take another" Molly Weasley said cleaning her hands on the apron she was wearing

"Ginny, dear! Go take him some treats while I read the message" she ordered

"Okay mum!" the little girl said nodding

"Good girl, later I will show you how to sew, a good wife should always be ready for everything" the plump woman said happily

"Okay, Mum! Do you think Harry will really love me?" the girl asked

"Of course dear! We just need to..._clean_ _up_ few things and I am sure he will love you" Molly answered happily

"I am going!" Ginny said blushing, a tiny giggle escaping her as she took the tired owl out.

"She is such a pretty girl, a little _refining_ and that poor boy will be her husband, he just need to see HOW MUCH Ginny is like his mother to fall for her, some extra money are always welcomed, I can't offer a bride price since he has not a guardian, but I am sure he won't have problems sharing what is his with us once the deal is done...maybe a baby during his fifth year just to be sure he will marry Ginny, if only the **Passion Draught** wasn't so easy to find out, but Pomfrey would go nuts if a student under HER care is found positive to Love Potions...I still remember what her instructor did to Caroline Merfaulter when she tried that...Brrr! and she is even worse than that man" suppressing a shudder at the terrifying image she opened the letter.

"_Dear Mum_...when a letter from the twins start like this I get worried..." Molly sighed reading aloud the first sentence.

_-Ronald seems fine in Slytherin, me and Fred can't still understand how fast he changed from hating them to actually befriend some of the first years of that house, this goes with his drastic changing of the last two months since even here his table manners are more refined and mature (just like at home)._

_On the bright side he befriended Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, they seem two good guys, our Ronniekins actually act with Harry just like they know each other since forever while the girl act as the head of the trio, it's still too soon to have a picture of the whole thing, but he has asked if we would have minded having him at the Gryffindor Table even if in a 'rival' house, fearing our refusal, he seem happy...what do you think?_

_Harry and Hermione doesn't seem to be bad people either and may keep Ron out of trouble, but we will wait to judge._

_How are things at home? Is Ginny okay?_

_Greetings, Greg and Forge!_

"At least he befriended Harry, a little competition with the boy and My Ronniekins won't slack...but, just to be sure...they say that this girl is actually the _Head_ of their trio...I'll ask the twins to keep an eye on them, God knows a good girl with a good brain will be good for my little boy! If I am lucky I will be able to celebrate a DOUBLE wedding then! Hihi!" Molly said laughing happily as her Master Plan to enlarge (and make richer) her family was finally moving, she just needed to keep under control the Slytherin Situation, at the first sign of the EEEVIL! House "damaging" those three kids and she will take them out of Hogwarts, gently _Guiding_ them on the right direction.

The fact that it was a direction SHE decided against their will not even crossed her mind, hastily writing an answer she waited that the old good for nothing Errol finished catching his breath before delivering her letter, meetings with both kids and _suggestions_ about romantic relationship would need to be planned soon.

"If only Life wasn't so difficult, but I wasn't almost sorted into Slytherin for nothing, I know how talk to people" Molly sighed returning to her chores, a little smile on her face as she prepared everything for the rise of the Weasley family to new heights.

**Ministry of Magic – Amelia Bones' Office - **

"I have a bad feeling today" the actual Head of the DMLE muttered as an anonymous letter was delivered to her office, since the controls let it pass Amelia was sure there weren't Curses on it, but still.

"Uh? that's interesting, I wonder..." the woman said reading

"What is it, Boss?" one of the Aurors guarding her office asked

"Nothing serious" she answered reading it again

_-We have a memory for a Pensieve we know you people will find _Interesting_...leave an answer out of the Ministry and an owl will take it, but know this, there are answers that are waiting to be told since a faithful night years ago._

_Answers of the Godric's Hollow kind._

_Keep the Phoenix away from our deal, some Leaders like to keep too many secrets for their own good_

_HrH_

"Of the _Godric Hollow_ kind...could it be?" Amelia thought passing an hand in her hair

"Call Auror Tonks...we may have some news that regard her as well" she ordered

"Right away, boss" one of them said bolting out of a door

"Keeping the Phoenix away...Dumbledore was always one for secrets...I'll see those memories and then I will decide, but for now, I need to speak with someone" Amelia muttered to herself as a pink-haired girl entered her office

"You called me, Boss?" the girl asked

"Take a seat, Auror Tonks, Kingsley, please leave us" Amelia ordered as Kingsley and the other left the room

"Now..." the DMLE Head said sitting behind her desk, head resting on one hand while the other kept _tapping_ the desk with her wand, security wards blocking everyone from hearing from outside.

"Talk me about your being part of this _Order of the Phoenix_..." she started, noticing how the colour was drained from Tonks face

"I-I...I don't know what are you talking about" the girl stammered

"I suggest you to don't lie since it won't help you, I am not angry, I knew about it the instant you became a member, how I did is not important, what I want to know is about Sirius Black..." Amelia said watching as the girl leaned forward, clinging to her every word

"What about him? News about his involvement in Pettigrew's death?" Tonks asked

"I won't talk, Auror Tonks...you are a danger for security right now"

"W-Why?" the girl asked shocked

"Simple, whatever I say to you, you may either _report_ to Dumbledore or have him take out the information from your head via **Legilimency,** yes I know about that too, you are here to answer MY questions, not the other way around" Amelia said fixing the girl with an hard stare

"I would never say anything if it is confidential, you can trust me, Miss Bones!" Tonks said in shock

"There is still the fact that the old fool may _read_ what he needs, you want to keep your job? Answer my question and I will...let's say Ignore your being part of the Order, and since I know that probably Albus will try to have the result of our little talk either being told to him or _extracted from you_, I will tell you right now that those will be simple questions, away from any danger for his so called _Greater Good_, or whatever bullshit floats his boat" Amelia said

"I-I would never...I, Nymphadora Tonks, swear on my Life and Magic that I won't willingly divulge any information that Amelia Bones will share with me during our talk here in this office, so mote it be!" surprising the woman, Tonks rose from her seat, keeping her wand high she pronounced her Oath with her magic flaring to life signifying the acceptance of her words.

"Well...that was unexpected, I'll have you re-do that oath if we ever need to have another _Talk_, are we clear?" Amelia asked

"Of course Boss! if Dumbledore ever try to read my mind by force my magic should keep him _out_ long enough for me to send a distress signal or run away" Tonks said nodding

"Good, let's hope the fool is not so engrossed in his _mission_ against the Dark to try and harm you, I won't like having one of my Aurors turned into a vegetable just because he believes to be the only one able to hold information, now, talk me about Sirius Black for start, then we will move towards the rest..." Amelia said as the two started the long talk that will spring the Fiery Auror's interest

**Hogwarts School – shore of the Black Lake -some time later -  
**

"By now the letter should have reached her desk" Ron said looking at the horizon

"Let's hope it will be enough to spark her interest" Hermione said

"I took the time to _extract _the memories from Wormtail about that night, she better ask for them" Harry answered with narrowed eyes

"Are you sure you did it in the right way? He seem a little put out" Ron asked watching as the trapped rat wobbled against one of the walls of the cage, colliding with his head against the bars before changing direction and doing the same once reached the opposite side, sometimes tripping on his own tail before the actual headbutt to the bars, a long trail of saliva forming behind him.

"I was rather forceful, I admit, but other than being disoriented he should be fine, luckily he is not in his human form or he may have been going on and on about some nonsense, spluttering and spitting around in confusion" Harry said shrugging

"Are you by any means turning dark?" Hermione asked

"Bah! Who knows, in my line of work I had to learn Curses and Counters of any type just in case, my research for the Portal forced me to look deeper in the so called _Dark Side_ of Magic...maybe I was already a bit Grey to begin with, you won't see me use Unforgivables unless as a last resort of course, but I won't take chance this time" Harry answered

"Whatever, as long as you don't start giving people the Dark Mark I am fine, let's just focus on what to do next" Ron said taking few stones and launching them in the water

"Sirius will help us reaching the Slytherin Locket in his home at Grimauld Place, the Cup was already take care of and tonight we will reach the Ravenclaw Diadem in the Room of requirement, this leaves out Nagini, the Diary, the Gaunt ring and your scar, Harry" Hermione said

"My scar was a _Proto_-Horcrux, I think that once killed Voldemort his soul fragment here will disappear too since there is not Magic holding it, Nagini became an Horcrux some time between our third and fourth year, we may be able to destroy him by then" Harry answered

"Pity that Tom will go away, he is a funny guy once you know him" Ron said sadly

"The ring will be the easier one, I am actually the Master of the three Deathly Hollows, I should be able to summon them at will with the right ritual" Harry said

"Good, we will wait Christmas for that, if we take the Cloak before then Dumbledore will be suspicious, I still wonder how he didn't noticed that the Elder Wand stopped working as it used to" Hermione asked

"It was only two months since we 'came back' he may have not noticed, let's hope he will play his part like the last time, passed that I will call the three items back, whatever he like it or not" he answered

"And the Protections on the ring? Last time those cost Dumbledore his hand and life" Ron said

"Whatever spell was used we will just counter it, if we are lucky Tom should remember what he did to it, it will make things easier" Hermione said

"Okay, we have a plan for now, Sirius, Locket, Diadem and Diary, what about Umbitch? Did we leave her be or not?" Ron asked

"I have a little plan for her" Harry said with an evil grin

"I don't like that smile" Ron said

"I know a little curse that we may use on her without people noticing, tell me Hermione, how do you translate _Omen Nomen_?" Harry asked

"Uh? It's Latin, you can translate it in '_A Name, a Destiny'_ why?" She answered watching his smile turning rather sickening

"You don't mean..." Ron said surprised

"After that gold-digger tried using it on me to marry her I learned the **Omina-Nomina** curse myself" Harry answered nodding, a terrifying gleam in his eyes

"What are you talking about? What curse is that?" Hermione asked glaring at the two

"It's an old Roman curse, if you get someone to willingly write their name on a charmed parchment you can then control freely what they do, think and feel, you can even choose to have them forget what you have them do, in that case even the best Healer or Master of **Legilimency **can't restore the memory" Ron explained paling

"Some consider it the starting point from which the **Imperious Curse** was developed, here in England is completely unknown while in the rest of Europe the various Ministry of Magic do their best to destroy every trace of its existence since it can't be detected by ANY means, if you remember at a certain point I disappeared for a week" Harry explained

"Yes, I remember, I was worried sick...what happened? That curse sounds like the Darkest thing I have ever heard" Hermione asked

"He was chained to a wall in the basement at my place, a woman planned to use that curse to marry Harry, having him then emptying his vault in hers before asking for a divorce, the memory alteration would have destroyed every trace of this, it took me and few of Harry's colleagues a week to track the woman down and FORCE her to undid the thing, the Department of Mysteries had a rough time in creating a counter spell, even with all the information we had after raiding the woman's place" Ron explained making the girl gasp

"What do you plan to do with it?" she asked glaring at Harry

"Nothing lethal, I will just destroy her image, humiliating her in a way that she will just take and disappear forever in some remote island away from any human settlement...Heck! I want to force her to flee from this planet altogether!" Harry answered

"Okay, until you don't have her commit suicide of murder I am fine" Hermione said relaxing

"Good! Because I already have her name here! I just had to write a long letter under the Pseudonym of _a young Pureblood heir_, explaining how I find inspiring her work to promote wizards' supremacy over those _inferior beings_ such as centaurs and the like, she was so full of herself that she actually accepted to use the parchment I added to the letter to use for her answer" Harry explained showing the paper, a long answer praising the _young pureblood _for his understanding of how important her work was could be read on it, her full name signed at the end shining slightly, showing that the magic on the paper accepted the name.

"So now we can order her around?" Hermione asked

"We just need to erase the rest of the letter, move her name on the top and write under it our orders with _Omina-Nomina _added before the order itself, to her it will sound like a suggestion of her own mind, no matter how FAR from what she would usually do it is" Harry explained

"Oh! It may be funny then!" Hermione said smirking deviously

"If it is not Pottyhead and his friends" a mellifluous voice said behind them

"Malfoy" Ron said without turning to face him

"How is possible that ME, a Malfoy, wasn't sorted in Slytherin while YOU THREE did!" the blond boy yelled in rage

"Ask the Sorting Hat, we were just as surprised as you" Hermione said

"SHUT UP! You three will just make the whole House _Impure_! The House of Salazar is no place for half-bloods and blood traitors! Especially not place for a mudblood bitc..." Draco said before the snake around Harry's neck hissed dangerously, glaring at the one insulting his human's mate.

"My snake is not happy to hear THAT particular word, Draco, I suggest you to go before regretting it" Harry said glaring at the boy himself

"Shut up, Potter! You are nothing! I will show you what it means go against my family, my father will hear of this, but before that I will make you pay for your insolence!" Draco said drawing out his wand

"**Stinging Hexes** are not a good way to threat someone, you know?" Ron said smirking

"Silence, you idiot! I come from a _serious_ pureblood family, not a joke like yours! We KNOW more than you three will ever hope" The Malfoy boy said in pride, ignoring that the three students he was talking to knew he was lying

"You don't scare me, pretty boy" Hermione said smirking at Draco's fuming face

"I warned you, you filthy..." as the raging boy was moving his wand to attack, Harry surprised him by drawing his wand so fast it looked like _appearing_ in his hand

"**Corvus!**" Harry said pointing his wand at Malfoy, with a low growl a cloud of black smoke was shoot from Harry's wand, before Draco could even react, a stock of crows surfaced from the smoke, attacking him with their talons or sharp becks, driving away the now shrieking boy that was trying to protect his face from the angry animals.

"Nice spell" Ron said watching the show

"Thank you, few minutes and those will just fly away, he won't get anything too nasty, I have not put too much energy in the spell so he will be mostly unscathed in the end" Harry answered smiling, re-casting the hiding spell on his scaled friend.

**Not far away - **

"What Spell is that?" McGonagall asked watching the scene from afar, she had followed the young Draco as she had heard him muttering about confronting Harry and the others

"An old battle spell from Transylvania, depending on how much energy you put into it it can both distract or out-right maim and kill, but as Mister Potter said, it has just enough energy to scare away the Malfoy kid" Flitwick said scaring the stern Transfiguration professor

"FILIUS! Since when you are here?" McGonagall asked surprised

"You people need to learn to watch a little down, with my Not-so-imposing height I can sneak around easily, by the way, I saw you following Mister Malfoy so I decided to see where you were going, I can honestly said that it was a good thing, I have no idea where Mister Potter learned the **Corvus Spell**, but it was performed perfectly, as I guessed he will be a good student, I can feel it...pity that he wasn't sorted in MY house" the little professor said concluding his answer with a sad tone.

"I can say the same, I almost chewed Albus alive, but he demonstrated that the boy can't be re-sorted until a serious case is bought out, I hope that Lily and James won't be sad at their son situation" the woman said with an equally sad tone as the two walked back towards the school

"They loved him deeply, I know those two will watch over him no matter what, he won't become a Dark Lord, you can see it in his eyes, we just need to trust him, guiding the boy as teachers in his years here at Hogwarts so to turn him into a proper wizard and man" Filius answered

"You are right, I will watch over those three, starting from teaching to one of my lions what a proper wizard is allowed to do and not do here, I am sure Filch will have some _nice_ works for the blond git to help him realize that his actions won't be accepted" the Scottish woman said with an ice-cold glare

"Sometimes you scare even me, Minerva" the little professor said shaking his head

"Should we tell Albus about the pet snake he is obviously hiding?" She asked ignoring the comment

"...No, It doesn't seem to be poisonous or dangerous in general, nothing to make the Headmaster worry about...he may even start saying that Harry is a Parselmouth otherwise!" Filius said before laughing

"That would be preposterous! What else then? That he came back in time? That he died too many times and a Grim Reaper sent him back with extra knowledge?" McGonagall said

"What about telling Albus that young Draco is a male Veela that choose Potter as his mate? just to see how he reacts?" Flitwick said making the two professors shared a laugh at that statement

**Azkaban – cell – two days later - **

A black dog with dirty, dishevelled fur was sleeping in a corner of the stone room, his canine mind trying to subtly reach for some nice memories to stop the oppressing feeling of the Dementors from drive him into madness once again.

His sensible ears were peeking up the sound of guards nearing his cell, forcing the _dog_ to turn into an even more dishevelled and malnourished man, groaning at being forced to left the somehow _secure_ sanctuary his Animagus form could give him in that damp, cold cell

"Black, apparently someone has some interest in what happened the night you were arrested, follow us and don't try anything funny" one of the guard said opening the metallic door

"Get up, you filthy bastard!" the other guard said grabbing one of Sirius' arms, jerking him up to force the man to stand

"Follow me" the first guard said as his colleague moved behind Sirius to push him, a Dementor flanking the prisoner side forcing him to hear over and over agian Peter's voice before the far-away echo of an explosion covered every other noise of his memories.

"Enter here!" the guard said as the two unceremoniously forced him on a chair, chains springing to life and blocking both arms and legs of Sirius with an extra lock blocking his head to force him to watch only forward, the noise of the door closing telling him he was now alone.

"What's happening?" he thought while panic started to surface

"We need to talk, Sirius, and this time I will be hearing your version of this, I don't care what Fudge or any other says, I am tired of this games of power and I DEMAND some answers!" a female voice said from behind the prisoner as the door was opened again

"A-A-Amelia?" the man's voice was rasping from the long time of not being used

"In the flesh" the Head of the DMLE said sitting down across of him, her eyes piercing his soul

"W-what do you mean?" Sirius asked

"You know what this is?" she said positioning a little bottle on the table separating the two, a silver liquid inside reflecting the dim light of the room

"A memory of the night you supposedly killed Peter Pettigrew" Amelia said watching as the other eyes grew wide

"By your expression I can see you are surprised, I was as well when I first saw this... for a moment I thought it was somehow your doing, even without a wand, but then I saw them being from Peter's POV...imagine my surprise when I understood that someone had managed to get an hold of a memory from someone thought to be dead with only a finger remaining from his mutilated corpse, my surprise in seeing a dead man cast the spell that had the whole street explode before _shrinking_ in size, showing his being a rat Animagus...almost more surprising than seeing him accepting James Potter's request of being the TRUE Secret Keeper of their location before the actual fight with you...did you have anything to say?" she asked with an even harder stare

"Just...just...give me some Veritaserum if you don't trust me...but I can swear on everything you want that it's true, IT'S TRUE! I AM INNOCENT! I AM INNOCENT!" with huge tears flowing from hie eyes Sirius Black screamed for the first time in years, sobbing in despair as the events of that night came back even stronger than with any Dementor

"How's Harry? How's MY Godson?" he asked shocking Amelia

"I wasn't aware of him being your godson, but last thing I know was that he was sorted in Slytherin"

"WHAT!?" Sirius yelled in rage

"He doesn't seem to be a bad wizard, I can tell you this, I have my nephew in Hufflepuff, but she said that he had made friends with half her house and Gryffindor already, he and his friends even helped few of them with their studies...I guess he is just a cunning little boy, not a Death Eater in training or what you people call the ones sorted there" Amelia answered in the most calm tone she could muster

"They better do not corrupt him! Or I will very well end here for a murder this time I WILL commit! And Albus will be the first as I will throttle him with that beard of his!" Sirius said angrily, his old energies returning at the prospect of his godson being in danger

"Stay calm, I can have you moved in a minimum security cell with no Dementors waiting for you, during the next seven days your case will be FULLY checked by myself to ensure that no-one really tried to pass judgement on you without a REAL trial, should I find out what I think I will... by the end of this week you will get your sorry arse out of here, a pretty reimburse with a long series of zeros waiting for you and the rest of your life to live as you please...possibly with the least amount possible of illegal deeds in it" she said

"I want to be Harry's guardian, I want him to live with me, I don't know where he was up until now, but me and him will live together once I am out of here, I am the last semblance of family he has, I won't watch as he grow up alone!" Sirius said glaring at Amelia

"It's not so bad, if I have to listen to Dumbledore he was in an house protected by blood wards, those are hard to break" she said as the man before her fell silent

"Blood wards? But...for those to work properly...the last family member other than me that Albus may consider...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Letting out a mighty roar of rage that actually scared both Amelia and the guards outside, Sirius started fighting against the restrains, his magic storming as the chains _groaned_ at the strain of absorbing that much energy in one go

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU ARE DEAD! DEEEEAD!" he screamed as the guards jumped on him

"Stop! Explain yourself, Black!" Amelia barked out as the raging man was finally restrained

"Petunia Evans! Lily's sister! That sorry excuse of an human being is the only one other than me that the old son of a bitch could have called to take care of Harry!" Sirius said foaming at the mouth

"So what?" the woman asked, still not understanding

"SHE IS A DAMNED BIGOT! She always hated magic and Lily in particular from being a witch! I saw how James would console the poor girl after every visit to that harpy! Every year at Hogwarts she would hide bruises as Petunia would belittle and harm her knowing that Lily wouldn't have been able to use magic to defend herself! And that Idiot left a young boy there? Of course he is Cunning! It would have been the only way for him to survive with her and that fat Whale of her Husband!" Sirius said with his anger not diminishing a iota

"I will look at that information too, now calm down or I won't be able to help you" Amelia said as Sirius finally started to calm down

"Take Harry away from those people! Take him away from them! He won't be happy with those beasts! They will try their worst to make his life miserable! I will protect him, I will help him maturing in the right way!" Sirius pleaded

"I'll do my best" she answered as he was escorted to his new cell

"Thank you" Sirius said showing an happy smile

"Before you go...the one giving me those memories wrote me a letter" Amelia said

"So what?" he asked turning towards her

"He said to tell you that you owe to _Prongs Junior_ big time for this...can you tell me what the Hell it means?" the woman asked as Sirius' eyes grew wide once more

"Prongs...Junior?...ha-ha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHA!" it started as a chuckle, but then it exploded into a full laugh of happiness that filled the whole prison, tears flowing down from his face as the now almost-free man walked away, leaving behind a stunned Head Auror

"It was an happy laugh...but it's still creeping me out" she muttered as she left the prison

"HE DID THIS! He helped me out! But how?...fuck that, I don't care! I will ask him once I am out, if not, I will just evade as I planned, this place is too boring for my tastes!" A grinning Sirius said as the door of his new _apartment_ was opened, he knew that the shit-eating grin on his face would stay there for the whole time before his leaving the place, but he wasn't caring.

**Great Hall – Dinner – that night - **

"So? It worked?" Ron asked

"Miss Bones sent her answer, she had already moved Sirius to a minimum security cell and will personally look over his case, in moments dear Dungledore should receive that news from one of his _friends_" Harry said as the three moved their eyes to the Headmaster seat, the old man had just received a message from an House-elf, and by the way his face paled momentarily, the news was not one he liked.

"Are we sure he won't try anything?" Hermione asked

"I sent her a list of every contact Albus has at the ministry and at Azkaban plus some info about his favourite tricks and tactics, she is a smart woman and will be able to outsmart him with those info, especially now since he will be focused on mending every crack that formed in his plans in such a short time, he may be powerful, but even he can't be in multiple places at time, I opened so many cracks in his armour that he won't be able to repair them all at the same time" Harry said smirking at the headmaster

"This is a catastrophe! I need Sirius away for better guide Harry! I need the boy to understand how important is to fight Tom, having his godfather near him may have the boy run away if that is what that man suggest, I may be able to use his friends to control him, but Black knows me too well...Harry is the winning piece in this war, he must understand that sacrifices must be made, that night the Scar showed to be a connection of sort to Tom, if the checking spell's result was true, then the Theory about Horcruxes is even more a reality...I need the boy to be hit by the Killing Curse in order to destroy it, but if he has doubts about surviving he won't sacrifice himself, he MUST learn how to forget about himself for the better of our world, the boy need to put apart HIS needs to protect the ones of the people!" Albus thought focusing on the boy, the unnerving grin on Harry's face sending doubts in the old man's mind, does the boy know about Sirius already?

"**Legilimens**" Dumbledore muttered focusing on Harry

"I wonder if the Headmaster knows that Snape regularly pee in his lemon drops...or that Quirrel purposely fart in his hat...I hope he did and took action, because otherwise I will never go near that sick old pervert...I even heard that a professor named Trelawney does the best impersonations of him when drunk, especially with the jokes she tells about the way he dress...maybe I should take her class, may be worth a laugh or two" He could read in Harry's mind as the boy's smirk widened, the Image of Snape..._watering the roses_ in his bowl of Lemon Drop appearing as he giggled.

"UGK!" Albus said choking on the lemon drop he had popped in his mouth while he was reading the boy's mind

"Are you okay, Headmaster?" Snape asked looking at him

"Lemon...drops..." he muttered trying to reign his disgust

"Yes, those...you shouldn't eat so many of these, God knows what may be in them" the Potion Master said with a sneer

"**BLUUUUAAARGH!**" at that Albus lost control of himself, inundating the greasy man with the contents of his stomach from the head down to the shoes, the audience wondering if he was throwing up every thing he had eat since his birth.

"ALBUS!" McGonagall yelled in worry

"A-A-Are y-you o-o-okay? Did-did yo-you need s-some f-f-f-fresh air?" Quirrel asked

"**BLUUUUAAAARGH!**" for the second time Mount Albus erupted, knocking Quirrel down with the strength of his barfing travelling like a raging torrent towards the DADA Professor's face, almost removing his turban

"Oh God! Oh God! Take it away! Take it away! AAAAAH!" the possessed professor could hear Voldemort girly scream as the Dark Lord spirit was face-first in a pool of vomit

"My internal eye did warned me that this would have happened" Professor Trelawney said in a dreamy voice, even if a tint of disgust could still be heard

"S-shut up! I won't hear fashion tips from a woman wearing the equivalent of her body weight in necklaces and with glasses so big the cover her face!" Dumbledore said angrily as he was trying to clean his robes

"At least my robes are not an orgy of colours! Good night, Headmaster, if your table manners didn't disturb me, your insinuations certainly did!" the woman said as she rose from her seat to stalk out of the Hall

"MY ROBES ARE WONDERFUL!" Albus yelled while pointing at his bright yellow robe with red pineapples, blue oranges and green lemons, a big purple sun covering the whole back

"Depends on your point of view" Flitwick muttered moving his eyes away, last time he almost got blind when watching Dumbledore's robe directly for too long.

**Student's table – Slytherin - **

"Vomit Pump...it's super effective! He tried to read your mind, doesn't he?" Ron asked while the laugh of the twins was still echoing in the hall, an huge smile on the young Weasley face

"Yup! But I wasn't expecting a reaction so strong" Harry answered

"It was something about Snape and Quirrel, right?" A giggling Hermione asked

"The moment I could feel him trying to enter my mind I sent him my thoughts about Snape peeing in his lemon drops and Quirrel farting in his hat, He now thinks that those two are REALLY doing that, after all, how could he imagine that I know **Occlumency** enough to send false memories?" Harry said

"You have a twisted sense of humour, but seriously, he will try to stop Sirius from coming out, doesn't he?" Hermione asked

"He will try, while he was having a tour in my head I did the same, luckily his disgust distracted him so to not sense me, he has few plans and we will have counters to those and a lot more, luckily one of them was about giving me my father cloak for Christmas to _appease me,_ I will check for compulsion charms on it, on the paper and letter, just in case my _casually_ finding the Mirror of Erised was a plot too" the boy answered

"Oh well! As long as he doesn't start **obliviate** the Hell out of us...if you excuse me, Miss Lavender seems in need of someone to talk to" Ron said smothering his robes before walking to the giggling girl, a lady-killer smile on his face as he approached her seat

"Here he goes! The hunt begins!" Harry said grinning

"Let's hope it will end well" Hermione said leaning her head on his shoulder

"I hope so" he answered kissing her forehead

"Oh Please! I barely stomached Dumbledore's outburst, this much sugar will be too much!" Theodore said with a gagging noise

"Shut up! I think they are cute together!" Millicent said glaring at him

"You are just jealous Millie!" Nott shot back

"You instead have SOO many girls that you are immune to it, right Teddy?" the girl answered

"You know? If you take away the bickering, you two would make a wonderful couple" Hermione said

"That's not true..." Millicent said looking away, both boy and girl blushing, avoiding each other eyes

"Ooh! First year's romance, so young and pure! _Fantastico _(wonderful)" Blaise said joking, grinning at the two

"Blaise! Would hurt you to not irradiate sarcasm for once? If converted in energy you may light up England by yourself" Daphne said looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"I am not sarcastic! I am just saying that it sound so cliché having two firsties fall in love" the Italian boy answered

"Just because you are REALLY hard to please romantically" Pansy said, her eyes moving away from Draco's back for the first time since the sorting

"I am not hard to please! I just have VERY _delicate _tastes...and my mother would probably kill me if I date a Blood traitor or a muggle-born...no offence Harry, but I have to follow Pureblood etiquette, nothing personal, you are a good guy" Blaise said with a raised chin, before turning to Harry to explain

"Don't worry, you are not my type either" he answered making the ones near them laugh

"You know I don't mean that!" he said pointing an accusing finger

"I know, it's just funny to have you react over it!" Harry said as the laughing grew in size

"Oooh! I should challenge you for this" Zabini said with a glare

"But you won't, you like me too much!" Harry answered

"Sadly true, I can't just challenge one of the few _interesting_ students of this whole table, _peccato _(pity)" Blaise answered nodding, ignoring the groans of mock outrage from the others

"Hey! That's not fair! You just say that because he is famous!" a round, third year boy said whining

"Sorry, Connor, but _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ sounds more interesting than _The-one-who-eats-a-lot-of-pudding_" he answered grinning

"Boys..."Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

While the trio was enjoying Albus screaming contest with Snape about _violated_ Lemon Drops, far from the school, Amelia Bones was finally checking Sirius' case, determined know the truth, from his cage Peter had instead a seer moment, as if knowing that the storm was nearing he made the only choice possible at the moment.

He rolled into a ball and shat himself.

"Mum was right, I should have been an Healer...but the Death Eater's dental plan was so inviting..." the Rat Animagus thought before falling in a new sleep of nightmares filled with cruel, green-eyed boys.

**Extra File 1 – Snape pranks – episode 1 **

It was a Sunday morning in the Great Hall as even the professors, excluding McGonagall, were having breakfast with half-lidded eyes as they lazily talked to each other.

Snape was having a particularly hard time moving the mug to his mouth to have a sip of coffee, for once his robes too refused to billow out of tiredness

"I hate Sunday" He thought bitterly before a strange sensation from his lower-half completely awaken him

"W-What?" he muttered as a wet, warm feeling encased his..._wand_

"Uh?" he could feel the expertise behind the manoeuvre and wanted to ask whoever it was to stop.

No, really, he wanted it to stop...more or less

"It has been so long..." he muttered again, surprised that no-one noticed as the suction became more vivacious

"May...as well see who is...doing this...uuuuh!" he said forcing himself to look down after another wave crashed over him

"Hello theeeeeere...what the!?" he said as the _benefactor_'s face came into view

"Hello, my friend, are you enjoying this? Our Lord usually does" Lucius Malfoy answered with a coy smile, momentarily freeing his mouth

"L-L-Lucius?!" Snape said as he finally understood what was happening, making his already pale completion reach an ash-grey colour before turning green

"Yup! Do you prefer mouth or hand?" the blond man asked

At that the Potion Master lost it, shrieking like mad he ran out of the Hall, taking possession of the Slytherins' showers were he kept scrubbing himself for the next few hours under the boiling hot water, alternating each shower with rounds of pitiful crying and sobbing in a corner.

"An Illusion Spell paired with an Arousing one to make everything more believable...a work of art" Ron said as he and Harry put away their wands

"What have you two done to him?" Hermione asked

"We gave him a new source of nightmares, don't ask for more details, you won't like it" Harry explained

"_Yaoi o'clock_?" she asked

"Exactly" Ron answered making her shudder in disgust

**The end of Chapter 2! **

**Next chapter will show the rest of the Horcrux, Sirius trial and much more, any suggestions for my Voldemort/ Dumbledore/ Death eaters bashing is well accepted and encouraged! ^ ^**

**And remember the challenges on my profile! If you/ your friends/ someone you know may be interested let me know, I will be really happy if you take one (or both) ^ ^**

**Reviews/ favourites/ followers are liked as well!**

**See you around! ^ ^**


End file.
